A Musical Journey
by crownedclown151
Summary: Takahashi Erika is your typical heroine in a harem filled with world of music. Sweet, kind and full of life; that's what everyone she meet would say. But is she really? Join her and her circle of friends embark on a journey filled with obstacles towards stardom and how she will strive for freedom from the chains of her dark past. And one more thing: is SHE really a SHE?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hiya! Kinda new in writing fanfics, so constructive criticism is welcome and please no flames!**_

 ** _I've already posted this story on my Quotev account and reposted it in here. I discovered this fanfiction site a few months ago and found that I already love it here! This is my first ever fanfic from my favorite anime Uta no Prince Sama. Hope you all like it!_**

 ** _I'm going to say this now: Read and Review!_**

 _ **Warning (for the whole fic): General, rated M (for later chapters)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince Sama... or else... it would've been a yaoi paradise... *sigh* Oh how I wish...:(**_

 _ **CHAPTER I ~MY SEVEN COLOURED COMPASS~**_

"Please, let us in! We have to take the entrance examination here!" pleaded by the short tangerine haired girl named Nanami Haruka with her best friend, Takahashi Erika, to the guards guarding the entrance to the prestigious European-styled Saotome Gakuen.

"You are already late a few minutes after the set time. Just go and leave now," one of the guards said to them, but the girls ain't gonna leave the place.

"No! I... We have to take the exam today! Please, let us in already!" Erika took a hold of one of the guards' coats desperately while pleading to them. "I said, leave!" He harshly pushed Erika onto the snowy ground with a thud and she let out a small yelp. "Eri-chan!" Haruka called and rushed to her and knelt beside her. "Give up and go home." he said. The two looked up and both pleaded with sad faces. "Please!" Then, a boy about Erika and Haruka's age with flaming red hair and matching crimson eyes came and put an umbrella above Erika's head. "Here. We don't want to catch you a cold." The redhead and Haruka helped Erika stand up to her feet and one of the guards asked, "Who are you?"

"An examinee." He then faced the guards with a pleasing look and tried to reason with them. "Hey, why don't you let these two enter? There's still 30 minutes left before the examination." "No. It is one of the rules to be here earlier. If they will be like that, they're not qualified to be in this school." The redhead was quite displeased by the guard's answer and had a look of dismay. "That depends on the reason, is it?" They turned to the source of the voice and saw a tall, orange-blonde haired guy wearing a fur-lined cream coat and started to walk towards them with a slow and careful pace. "You see, these little lambs helped a lost girl find her mother." He handed a sky blue umbrella to Erika, to Erika's surprise.

' _What about..._ ' As if reading her mind, the blonde answered, "Don't worry. I bought her a new one. She seemed to like it." He turned back to the guards and reasoned out. "I believe what these ladies did are exactly what this school needs." "You're right! So, please let them in." The redhead agreed. "Please!" The two girls bowed, hoping to let them in. One of the guards continued on trying to get the others to leave while the other received a phone call. "Don't be like that!" The redhead shouted. Then the bickering stopped when they heard the other guard who talking to someone on the phone. "Yes?..., Yes, yes, I understand." He put the phone down and turned back to the group. "It's okay. They're making an exception. "Then...," "They let you take the exam."

With that being said, Haruka and Erika smiled wide and bowed to thank the guards. "You did it!" The redhead beamed at them with a warm smile. "Thank you very much!" Erika and Haruka thanked their two 'saviors', bowing to them. The redhead turned to the tall blond and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Glad you're here. You do have a way for words." But the blonde ignored him and headed straight to Erika and Haruka, putting both of his hands on their shoulders. "Let's meet again in spring, little lambs," Knowing what type of person he is, the redhead made a face and the blonde winked at them but the two orange-haired girls just stared at him. The redhead made a peace sign at them and said, "Let's do our best!" "Yes!" The two proceeded to the examination hall to take the exam, all thanks to the two kind gentlemen who helped them enter the academy.

…

Spring had come and the two girls had passed the exam. _'Mom, Dad, are you watching over me? I've finally entered as a student of Saotome Gakuen! From here on, me and Haru-chan will work hard to reach our dreams of becoming composers.'_ As they were walking to the opening ceremony, they heard a loud feminine yell of their names from behind them. When they turned to look around, they were met by the familiar arms of their new found friend from the examination hall, Shibuya Tomochika. She had curly hot pink hair and reddish-violet eyes brimming with glee. She was quite energetic and a very reliable friend. "We're in the same class, the three of us!" she said to them with a happy smile. "Hello, Shibuya-san," the two greeted her. "Shibuya-san? Just call me Tomo-chan," "Okay."

The opening ceremony was quite, well, extravagant and Shining Saotome, the academy's headmaster, according to Haruka and Erika, was amazing and at the same time, weird, from his way of speech and how he would pop up anywhere. The trio were already at their class, in A Class, discussing about the headmaster and the school's first class standing.

"That was you two!" They heard a boy's voice and looked at the same redhead who helped Haruka and Erika get into the academy. The two girls gasped, recognizing him and the redhead said, "Glad we're in the same class!" Haruka first stood and thanked him again. "Um, thank you for helping us on that day." "Yes, we're very grateful!" Erika said next and bowed to him a little and so did Haruka. "Eh? So, this is Lifesaver 'A', " Tomochika said in a mocking tone. The two orange-haired girls looked at her with a sweatdrop. " 'A' ?" The redhead then realized he hadn't introduced himself to the girls and he said with a bright smile. "Oh, I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you two again." "I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you." "I'm Nanami Haruka." "I'm Takahashi Erika. Pleasure to meet you!" Erika said cheerfully and flashed him a sweet smile. "Eh?! Haruka-chan and Erika-chan, is it?"

As Otoya was talking indistinctively to them, a guy with maize blonde wavy hair with some falling nonchalantly on his face wearing oval-shaped glasses muting his emerald green eyes looked up from his cookbook and saw Erika who has a small smile on her face talking with Otoya. He stood up and blushed with happiness then charged at them while yelling, "Elizabeth!" The four looked at the direction of the voice and saw a complete stranger jumping in mid air with arms wide open, ready to hug Erika. They were surprised but before she was hugged, Erika was pulled by some random guy then pushed Otoya in her place. As Otoya turned around, he was met by the wavy blonde-haired guy with all of his limbs wrapped around his body. He was stunned by this then as he realized that he was still being hugged, he yelled at the guy. "Get off me!" The blonde let go of him, letting Otoya fall on the floor on his bum.

"That was close." Erika opened her eyes and was met by a pair of purplish blue eyes then quickly jumped out of his arms. "T-thank you very much." She studied the guy before her and observed that he has a deep blue hime cut hair with a lock of his hair falling down between his eyes, a beauty mark beneath his right eye and has a pale complexion. The guy turned his head away from her and closed his eyes. "No need to thank me." Back at where Otoya and the others were, Tomochika approached the guy and scolded him while Otoya was rubbing his backside, wincing.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! You could've gotten someone hurt!" "Ittoki-kun, are you all right?" Haruka asked him which Otoya replied with a "I'm fine." Erika walked back to the group with the blue-haired guy behind her. The blonde turned around and apologized to them. "I'm sorry. She looked just like Elizabeth and I kinda lost it." He explained to them, referring to Erika. "Eri-chan looks like someone from another country?" Haruka wondered as she stood by Erika's side. "No, our family dog." "A dog?" Erika asked and the blonde started to tell about his dog with a shine in his eyes. He held out his hand in front of Erika and introduced himself.

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. I like things which are small and cute." She shook hands with him and introduced too. "I'm Takahashi." They both turned turned at the blue-haired guy who was quiet all the time then introduced himself calmly. "I'm Hijirikawa Masato." "For Natsuki, how about I call you Na-chan?" asked Otoya who appeared beside him. "Na-chan?" Natsuki wondered then smiled. "Na-chan is cute, isn't it? I like it." Tomochika laughed and Haruka and Erika giggled. "For Masato, Masa is good, right?" Masato walked away from them towards his desk as Otoya asked him. "Do whatever you want." He replied. "Masato-kun is super duper cute, nee?" Natsuki cooed and after that, they started to talk among themselves.

Then, the lights went off and colorful lights appeared and a spotlight appeared before them, revealing a woman -no, a man wearing a long curly pink wig and bright crystal blue eyes that called the attention of the whole class. "Hai, hai. please have your seats now!" he said, clapping his hands. Erika took her place behind Haruka and Otoya was beside her. "Wow! It's Tsukimiya Ringo!" "Amazing!" "He's so cool!"

"I'm the perfect image of a maiden, Tsukimiya Ringo. Call me Ringo-sensei. Nice to meet you~ ,"he introduced, winking at the class that sent the girls squealing. "Even though he's right in front of us, you can't tell he's a man, nee?" Erika said with astonishment in her voice and Tomochika agreed with her. Haruka, who caught on their conversation, was shocked to know that the woman in front of her was actually a man. "Ehh?! He's a man?!" Ringo heard Haruka's exclamation and rushed to her desk, a dark aura surrounding him. Haruka was surprised and could only gape at him. "Haven't you heard of Tsukimiya Ringo? You need impact on TV! Isn't that common sense?"

When Tomochika asked Haruka why she didn't know him and she answered truthfully that they don't have TV in their house, she was shocked and explained to her that Ringo is very popular nowadays, especially to the girls. "You are among the 0.5% of the students who passed the exams with flying colors. So, welcome to Saotome Gakuen! As you all know, this academy is a vocational school designed to develop idols and composers who make music for the idols. All the facilities here are first-class and all the homeroom teachers are idols, first-rate poets and composers. Now, I hope this year, you make wondrous music that can amaze people anywhere and starting today, you're all raring to go!" Ringo finished his speech with a wink and smile.

 _ **~Lunch Time~**_

"From the opening ceremony to the homeroom, they leave a strong impression! There's too much to handle. And the school's cafeteria is pretty huge...," Tomochika awed as she looked around the place. "That's what they said about Titanic...," Erika said with a sweat drop and Haruka nodded. The redhead girl turned to the two tangerine-haired girls and asked what they want for lunch. Haruka pondered for a bit, placing a finger under her chin. "Maybe, I'll get a hamburger..," "Me too! C'mon, let's go to the counter!" Then, she grabbed poor Haruka's hand, dragging her towards the counter, leaving Erika alone. When she realized they left her, she called out for them. "Ah! Tomo-chan, Haru-chan! Wai-," But she was cut off when someone bumped into her, making her lose her balance. Before she hit the hardwood floor, a small yet strong arm caught her.

"Gotcha," a guy's voice breathed out. Erika opened her eyes, blinking a few times and she saw that she was a few meters above the floor. The guy helped her stand up and Erika turned to face the stranger and thanked him with a smile. "Thanks for the help." "No problem." The guy replied. Erika observed that the guy in front of her is rather short for a boy his age for he is just as tall as her with bright blonde hair with a pink shade at the ends, his bangs swept to the left side with bobby pins to hold it paired with a pair of large electric blue eyes (making him a shouta) and wore a beige fedora with a navy blue band around it with the academy logo pinned on it. She also noticed that the guy wore jewelry and a stylish outfit. 'He's got style.' She thought. Just before they could introduce themselves, a melodiously deep voice that Erika knew interrupted them.

"Careful there, munchkin." "Munchkin..?!" The guy who was called 'munchkin' cried. "I have my eyes set on this lady first," the orange blonde guy said with a smirk. The short blonde guy grew a tick mark on his head and wore an annoyed expression and blurted at the orange blonde one. "Ren! My name ain't munchkin! It's Kurusu Syo!" Erika watched the exchange of the tall blonde and the short blonde until she turned to the guy called Ren and thanked him again. "Thank you for helping us on the examination day. Me and my friend are very grateful." She bowed and as she straightened herself up, Ren gave her one of his flirtatious smirk with a slight chuckle. "Meeting you again must be fate." Masato, who was watching the commotion earlier, decided to intervene in the conversation between Erika and the flirty blonde.

"A flirt, as always," he said with a glare towards Ren. Ren looked at Masato and strode towards him with a taunting smirk. "And as always, you're a stiff," he stated. As soon as Ren left Erika's side, two pairs of feet, one pair much faster than the other, quickly approached her and Tomochika got closer to her face. "Eh?! So, Lifesaver 'B' was Jinguji Ren?!" she asked/yelled. "Yes." "Do you know him, Tomo-chan?" asked Haruka with a tray in her hands. "I don't know him... He's famous!" she said. Erika looked closely at the two and her widened, realizing who they were. She pounded a fist on her palm and turned to her two best friends and explained.

"Now I remember! Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san are scions of big conglomerates and both belong to one of the wealthiest families in Japan." Erika exclaimed, happy that she joggled her memory of those familiar names. "I can't believe the Hijirikawa heir only made it in A Class," Ren said smugly. Of course, he would rub it in Masato's face while he had a chance, especially on their first day, but Masato ignored him and continued to glare coldly at him. "I would do anything in my power to turn things around," he replied, confidence filling his every word. Ren scoffs, a mocking smirk forming in his lips and continued, "I'd like to see you try." The three girls watched the two scions with their heads on each other, each giving taunting words. "They say whenever the two scions meet, it looks like claws are coming out." Tomochika said and Erika agreed. After the little commotion, the three girls found an empty table and placed their trays of food.

Tomochika was looking around the cafeteria with her chin atop her folded hands. "The levels of the boys here are so high." Erika and Haruka looked at her, confused. "Level?," asked Haruka. Tomochika leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest, closing her eyes and opening them after a while. "Well, it's hard to be a girl surrounded by many hot princes. You can call them 'Princes of Songs'... or something like that." Erika blinked a few times, repeating what Tomochika said.

" 'Princes... of Songs'? "

…..

Erika and Haruka unpacked their things as soon as they arrived at their room. Erika was putting up a poster of her idol, HAYATO, beside her study table, smiling wide as she did so. "Ah... I'm so tired..." Haruka sighed deeply, plopping onto her bed. Erika took a step back, staring at the poster with a wide smile, and put her balled fists on her hips. "Yoshi! I'll do my best, HAYATO-sama!" Haruka sat up on her bed and turned her head towards Erika and said, "You really idolize him, don't you?" Erika looked at her best friend's direction, that admiring smile of hers never faltering. "Yes. Ever since I heard him sing on his first debut, I feel very... relieved and calm. As if.. all the burdens in my chest has been lifted. His voice has a comforting tone, like an angel's..." She trailed off, as she remembered the first appearance of HAYATO she saw on TV.

 _ **Flashback~**_

 _Even though it's already 10 years after their parents' death, Erika still couldn't get it out of her head and haven't talked after that. Since she loved them much more than her own, but she was smiling on the outside. One day, her brother, Masao, called her for an errand. "Erika, could you get my pre-ordered book in the bookstore?" he asked her and Erika nodded happily and skipped out of her brother's office. Erika rode her bicycle to get to the city and hurried off to the city bookstore. After she got the book her brother ordered, she stopped first at an instrument shop and looked at the musical instruments displayed there. As she remembered the times her family would play music, a longing smile made its way to her lips then left. She stopped at a crossing and while waiting for the traffic light to go green, she heard a very nostalgic melody playing amidst the noisy street._ _  
_

 _ **Ah.. Kimi dake ni todoke kono kaze no oto yo… Feeling Heart…**_

 _ **(Ah.. The sound of this wind is reaching out only to you… Feeling heart…)**_

 _ **Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii sora wo mite Ah, my sweetest love…**_

 _ **(You don't have to cry anymore, you're as fine as you are. Look at the sky, ah my sweetest love…)**_

 _Erika looked towards a hologram screen on a building and saw a man with dark blue hair slightly spiky at the ends and pale complexion singing with his eyes closed and a soft smile plastered on his lips. Erika looked up at him with an admired look and continued to watch him.  
_

 _ **Blue… Aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku**_

 _ **(Blue… A glistening blue tear silently rolls down your cheek)**_

 _ **Rise… Shitteita kai? Asu he no hikari da to**_

 _ **(Rise… Do you know? The light towards tomorrow)**_

 _ **Truth… Kimi ha tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai**_

 _ **(Truth.. You still probably don't know yourself, huh?)**_

 _ **Sono namida ha kitto kimi no michibiku niji ni nari**_

 _ **(But I'm sure those tears will be your guiding raindow)**_

 _ **Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara Ah.. uta de atatamete ageru yo**_

 _ **(In case your journey runs cold, Ah.. I'll warm it up with a song)**_

 _ **Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamo shirenai**_

 _ **(Everything that you wish may not become stars as you think)**_

 _ **Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba "ikusen naru yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki" sa**_

 _ **(But if you'll believe in your dream, they can be " a thousand jewels shining brightly in the night sky..")**_

 _ **~End flashback~  
**_

"That was the first time I've heard something like that. Much different to the ones Mother used to play," she said as she opened her eyes and looked ahead. "That song gave me the inspiration to go back to playing and I decided to make music like that." Haruka approached Erika, an understanding smile visible in her lips. "That's good- following your dreams, no matter what." Erika looked at her and hugged her. "We will follow our dreams, right, Haru-chan?" She felt her nod and Erika let go of her.

Later that night, Erika couldn't sleep for an unknown reason. After many attempts of going back to sleep, she sighed and sat up and looked outside the window. 'Maybe I could take an evening stroll.' She thought and slipped out of her bed then wrapped her coat around her body and quietly walked out of their room, trying not to wake Haruka. She strode down the grassy pathways and stopped to look at the crescent moon shining brightly. While enjoying the scene, she heard a soft meow not too far from where she's standing and stared down at a small midnight black cat with shining forest green eyes staring back at her. "Huh? What's a cat doing here? Here, kitty.." She cooed but the cat ran away and stopped at a distance, signalling for Erika to follow it. She reluctantly followed it and jogged through the masses of trees, the cat leading her. As she stepped onto a clearing, she looked around the place but never had she found the cat. Seconds later, she heard some rustling sounds behind some bushes near her, then she saw someone kneeling beside the lake. As she walked closer, she recognized the figure as the one she idolizes.

"HAYATO-sama…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER II ~A BRAND NEW MELODY~**_

"HAYATO-sama..." Erika whispered a little loud, enough for the dark-haired teen to hear. The said teen looked up from his gaze on the lake towards Erika's direction and she flinched under his cold gaze. Erika suddenly looked down with a light blush and said, "I-I'm a fan. I never thought that I would be meeting you he-," "I'm Ichinose Tokiya." She was cut off by the teen's stern voice and he stood up, turning his head away from her. "So, please don't mistake me to that frivolous and shallow dullard."

"But.. you're HAYATO-sama, right?" She's right. She couldn't have mistaken her idol for some random person, in this case, the guy who introduced himself as Ichinose Tokiya. Sure, he had an aura of perfection and devoid of any emotion, but... for some reason, she felt that the person in front of her is really HAYATO. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"You're wrong~ Miss Takahashi!" Erika looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice and suddenly, the headmaster appeared beside her which surprised her. "That is a big no-no!." "Um, were you here all the time?" asked Erika to the weird headmaster, which he answered with a yes. "Then, you heard everything?" "Yes!," Erika sweat dropped at this and the headmaster continued, "This young man over here is Ichinose Tokiya, HAYATO's younger twin brother!" ' _He's annoying.._ ' thought Tokiya.

Erika blinked at this information. ' _I didn't know he had a twin...,'_ she thought. "But.. their voices may be different, but, their pitch are the same..." "There's nothing suspicious in it~. They're twins~, after all!" the headmaster interjected. Erika looked again at Tokiya who still looked in an empty space wearing an annoyed and irritated expression and spoke. "I don't want to be compared to that shallow dullard."

"HAYATO-sama isn't a dullard!" She defended, glaring defiantly at him, then softened her voice as she said the next. "Besides, he's your brother, right? You shouldn't talk about your twin brother like that. Please excuse me." She bowed to them and quickly walked away. Tokiya sighed. ' _What a bothersome girl..._ ' He thought.

…..

The following day, Erika told Haruka and Tomochika about her encounter with Tokiya whom she mistaken him for HAYATO while on the way to their class. "Eh?! You met him?!" Erika nodded and turned to the two. "But, he said he was HAYATO-sama's twin." Tomochika put her arm around Erika's shoulders and said something that surprised her. "But, isn't it good? When you get all chummy with your idol's brother, you may be able meet your heartthrob HAYATO!"

"Eh?!"

"Etto, Tomo-chan, Eri-chan doesn't like those kind of connections, ne, Eri-chan?" Erika turned to Haruka, slightly blushing and nodded then Tomochika laughed. "I know that!" Before they knew it, they were already at their class and Otoya and Natsuki greeted them with good mornings which they gladly returned with smiles. As they took their seats, Ringo came in and greeted his class.

"Everyone here had survived the fierce battle of the entrance examination. But, the real battle starts today! People in the idol course, raise your hands." Tomochika, Masato, Otoya, Natsuki and half of the class raised theirs. "Okay. Now, people in the musical composition course, raise your hands!" Erika, Haruka and the remaining half of the class raised theirs. Ringo clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Some of you aim to be idols and some of you aim to compose for the idols. You will be studying together to acquaint yourselves with each other. But, in the end of the first term, the idol course and composition course students will pair up!" The class broke into murmurs. 'Pair up?' Erika thought. "Of course, this won't be limited in your class. You may choose form S Class, A Class, B Class and so on, and whoever may win, they may have a big chance for a major debut!" This sent the class into whispering murmurs of excitement and Ringo continued, "To test your knowledge and skill, we'll be having a recording contest! Those who are in the idol course will write the lyrics and those in the composition course will write the music."

 _'L-lyrics?!'_ Otoya panicked. _'Write the music?! I don't even know how to write one.. What'll I do?'_ Erika thought, worried. "And I generated a random name generator for who will be your partner for this assignment." He posted a paper where the students' names were posted, as well as their partner. Erika scanned it until her eyes landed on her name. 'My partner will..." Her eyes widened at the name of her partner. 'Ittoki-kun? He's my partner.' Otoya jumped slightly on his chair when he found that he will be pairing up with Erika. He turned to her and winked at her. "We're partners, Takahashi! Let's do our best!" "Yes! Let's!" Erika asked Haruka who her partner was and found out that Tomochika would be her partner.

"Okay, okay, settle down, everyone. But, there's a rule that you must never break." His face turned serious. "That is... ROMANCE IS ABSOLUTELY FORBIDDEN! Dating between the opposite sex is strictly forbidden. Offenders will be expelled from the academy with no exceptions!." Then he returned to his cheery self.

"As a reference point, let's hear last year's winning tune and the one who'll accompany it on the piano is..." His big crystal blue eyes scanned the room until they landed on Haruka. "Nanami Haruka-chan!" "M-me?!" She exclaimed, confused. "Yes, if you may,..." Ringo handed her some music sheets and Haruka walked towards the back of the room where the baby grand piano stood. She took her seat on the bench after placing the sheets on the sheet stand.

Ringo stood by Haruka's side in order to give her the instructions. "All you have to do is play the melody. Please start from the letter A, after the 16th bar of the intro cut." Haruka looked down on the music sheets and Ringo continued, "Where the repeat mark is..." Haruka continued to look down with a troubled expression and Erika started to get worried for her. Ringo noticed her face and asked a question. "What's wrong? Do you prefer the chord sheet?" Haruka looked up at him and stuttered. "U-um,..."

Then the whole class, except for her best friends and Masato and Natsuki, broke into murmurs and Erika noticed this. Erika stood up and yelled at them. "Chotto, that's going too far!" Shibuya-san will be troubled, being paired with that girl." A girl said. "Oi! Stop that, will ya?!" Otoya shouted. "Maybe she doesn't even play." At this statement, Haruka stood up from her seat. "My grandma taught me to play!" "Her grandma? Not a private tutor..." Some mumbled. Haruka continued to look down, as if she was trying not to cry. "Haru-chan..." Erika mumbled. She can't help but glare at the people who just insulted her best friend. _'Huh. They're just hiding their insecurities by throwing it to others. *sigh* No matter, Karma will get them.'_ She thought as she reverted her oceanic gaze back to Haruka who just kept on shrinking herself.

…..

After classes, Erika searched the school grounds for any signs of Haruka and Otoya who suddenly disappeared right after Ringo left the class. She also brought two towels and extra umbrellas, worried that they may be soaking wet since it's raining hard that afternoon. Several minutes later, she found herself near the lake with a white marble gazebo, the same place where she 'bumped' into Tokiya. She scanned her ocean blue eyes until they landed on two familiar figures, taking shelter under the gazebo. She jogged towards them then waved her unoccupied arm while their names. "Haru-chan! Ittoki-kun!" The said figures looked up from the sound of her voice and Otoya waved back at her. As she halted beside Otoya, she gave them towels to dry themselves off, which they thanked her. Erika turned to Haruka who was still looking down with a troubled expression. As she approached her, she knelt in front of her and patted her frail shoulders and said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. They just don't know what you can do after a time of studying." She stood up and walked towards Otoya's side, with him watching the exchange of the two best friends. Haruka looked up at her and saw Erika with a comforting smile on her lips. "There's no knowledge that can't be learned, Haru-chan, even music. We can do it together!" Otoya beamed. "You're right! So, smile! It suits you better." he said, sending her a cheerful grin. Haruka's eyes widened then looked down again. _'Eri-chan is always by my side, cheering me up whenever I'm down, like a sunshine, and Ittoki-kun once again showed me kindness. I must, at least, repay them!'_ Haruka stood up abruptly, making Erika and Otoya look at her and Haruka stated, looking at them with determined eyes. "I- I will study about music and composition as much as I can!" Her two friends grinned at her happily and declared that they will do their best in making the best music and they cheered.

Later that day, Erika and Haruka were at the library, reading books about music and musical compositions. Erika searched through the tall shelves and returned with a stack of six thick and thin books then brought it towards their table. She set the books beside her and sat across Haruka who was busy taking notes. She saw the concentration she had so she didn't bother her that much and she turned to her own stack. From time to time, Haruka would ask about something that she can't understand. Outside the library, their two other A class classmates, Masato and Natsuki, were watching them, with Masato crossing his arms loosely, looking at them with a serious expression and Natsuki smiling at their hard work. "They're really working hard, don't you think?" Masato didn't reply; instead, he watched them intently, especially on the long-haired one.

The next day, the two composers-to-be began working on their own compositions after a day of self-studying which shocked their other friend, Tomochika. Haruka chose to work hers on a music room while Erika chose to stay on their room, leaning by the bed board, thinking of a melody that will suit Otoya's personality. She stared at her music sheet, then sighed in frustration after minutes of thinking. She buried her face on her pillow and muttered. "I can't think of anything suited for him. What'll I do?" She sighed again then proceeded to close her eyes. Then, the same forest green-eyed cat strolled towards her and padded itself next to Erika, brushing its fur against her leg. Erika felt something brush against her skin, so she opened her eyes and saw the same cat that appeared to her that night. She cradled it in her arms and the cat leaned onto her warmth. "You know," the cat stared at her and she continued, "I don't know how to start writing my melody for Ittoki-kun. Nothing comes into my mind." She lifted the cat and asked it again, "What do you think I should do?" She set it down and continued to bury her face onto her pillow. Not knowing, the cat licked her arm then disappeared like it had never been there.

…..

After having dinner with Tomochika and Haruka, Erika and Haruka went back to their room and Erika went straight to her side of the room and stared down at her blank music sheet, slightly troubled. Haruka looked at her best friend and noticed she had that distressed look on her face. Haruka smiled a little and made her towards her side and comforted her. "Eri-chan, don't stress it. I'm sure you can think of something." Erika met the tangerine-haired girl's eyes which held concern and she smiled and nodded slightly. "You're right. " That night, Haruka was sleeping soundly but Erika was wide awake, sitting by her bedside table, a pen in hand, still trying to squeeze out her mind for ideas. A few minutes later, she gave up and let out a deep sigh then looked out the window where the bright crescent moon was gleaming. She stood up and grabbed her beige coat and flute then quietly walked out of the room.

She strolled down the grassy path leading to the same lake, which happened to be her favourite place in the campus. She stood by the lakeside and stared at the moon. She closed her ocean blue eyes, feeling the gentle night breeze caress her face and the soft rustling of leaves can be heard. As her mind was cleared, a random melody flashed through her mind and she opened her eyes, staring at the silver flute in her hand. She placed the flute in front of her soft pink lips and played the melody. Her melody rang through the field and it reached the ears of a certain red head who was aimlessly walking around. His head perked up and decided to follow it. _'Who could be playing at this time of night?'_ He asked himself.

Otoya came into the lake just a few meters away and his crimson orbs scanned the area, searching for the source of the sound, until they landed on a small figure, which looked like a girl, and walked towards her quietly. As he stopped a good few meters away from her, he recognized the long curly yellowish orange hair tied in a high ponytail swaying at the slight breeze and there's only one that had it. He continued to watch her, admiring her serene face bathing in the moonlight with her eyes closed as she played the warm melody. The melody came to a stop and Erika put the flute's hole away from her lips and slowly she fluttered her eyes open.

"That was a wonderful composition!" Erika's eyes widened slightly and turned to the owner of the voice and saw Otoya standing behind her. "I-Ittoki-kun..! Uh.. I was just playing a random tune..," Otoya shook his head and continued, "You're composing. And somehow.. I can feel it.. in here..," he said, placing his hand over his chest with a faint red blush coloring his cheeks. He opened his eyes and stared at her. "And I just thought of the lyrics that goes with your melody. " Erika beamed at this. "Really?! Let's hear it!" Otoya nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the lyrics formed in his head.

 _ **Futari de tsukuridasou kono merodii ni nosete  
(Carried on this melody created by two,)**_

 _ **Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo...  
(It seems like the future is overlapping with today...)  
**_  
His lyrics brought a smile to Erika's lips. His voice was so full of warmth like the sun. "Sugoi, Ittoki-kun! With my melody and your lyrics, we can pass the test!" "Yes! Let's start practicing tomorrow." Erika nodded. and the following days, they practiced together accompanied by Otoya's guitar and Erika's piano. As time flew by, Otoya's admiration towards Erika grew and whenever she sing along with him, he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking and if she did, she would smile at him and he would blush and send a grin.

…..

At last, the day of the recording test had come and Erika and Otoya waited by the recording room. Once they were called, Erika gave the recorded music to Ringo and Otoya stood in front of the microphone, headphones already put on his ears. Otoya looked at the teachers and Ringo gave the go signal and he nodded. As the guitar solo music came up, he started to sing.

 _ **Futari de tsukuri dasou kono merodii ni nosete Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo  
(Carried on this melody created by two, it seems like the future is overlapping with today)  
Kawarazu gyutto kono phrase mitai ni Hanashitakunainda...  
(Firmly, without changing, like this phrase, I don't want to let this go...)**_

Tsumazui chattari koron darishite futari wa iku Ashita no hou e

 _ **(We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on towards tomorrow)  
Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo Noizu darake sa  
(If you're not here, even the things that lie before us are full of noise)**_

Tomechaou kono jikan kami-sama ni tanon de Time leap and feedback mou  
(Let's ask God to stop time Time leap and feedback, jeez!)  
Tameiki ga deru kurai Sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi  
(Though I've already let out a sigh, I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!)

Sumairu zenkai de ashita o mezasou yo 1000% no genki de Peace sign!  
(With a full throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow! Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!)  
Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba o Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga fly! Kimi ni hikareru...  
(I'll say that two-word phrase this time and my heart just can't help but fly! I'm captivated by you...)

After the recording, they were greeted by their friends, saying that they did great, which they returned with Erika's bright smile and Otoya's grin. While chatting away with them along their way towards towards the cafeteria, Otoya stole glances to Erika, who was happily talking and a shining smile plastered on her face, he can't help but admire her bright personality. A loving smile found its way on his lips, which is fortunately not noticed by the others, and thought...

 _ **"A new melody made its way towards my heart..."  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning and Disclaimer**_ _ **: see chapter 1**_

 _ **CHAPTER III ~YOU'RE ALWAYS KNOCKING ON MY MIND~**_

The score sheet for the last week's recording test had been posted by the bulletin at the grand hall and students gathered there to see their scores. Erika and Haruka stood in front of the board and Erika breathed in deeply. "Ready to see your score today, Haru-chan?" Haruka turned to her and nodded her head happily. They looked up and searched for their names until Haruka landed her golden eyes on hers and Erika found hers just four names below Haruka.

 _ **Nanami Haruka 87**_

 _ **Takahashi Erika 90**_

The two jumped in glee, Haruka just a little bit while Erika jumped a little higher with her right fist pumping the air, then turned to each other. "We did it!" "Haruka! Erika!" They turned to the sound of Tomochika's voice and saw her skipping towards them, waving her hand at them then hugged them as she reached them. "We did it, Haruka, Erika." "Yes!" "Takahashi! "Erika heard the cheerful redhead's voice then she looked behind her and saw Otoya running towards them with a wide smile. "Ittoki-kun! We passed!" she said to him as he approached them and stopped in front of Erika. "Isn't it?! Now, I'm even more driven! I'm all fired up!" he declared, fist pumping and a wide smile still in his face.

"Maybe a little too much..." Tomochika remarked and Otoya pulled his raised arm slowly to scratch his head. "Is it?" he asked then started laughing to himself and soon, the three girls joined the laughter. Later, Ringo and a fiery orange-haired man named Ryuya Hyuga, the teacher of S Class, entered the hall and the pink long-haired cross dresser clapped his hands together to grab the students' attention. "Listen, everyone. For those who didn't pass the test, you can retake the recording test next week." "This time, take the bull by the its horn and do everything you can to pass the test." Ryuya encouraged the students and Ringo continued. "Before you go to your classes, may I ask for the idol course kids to come to the faculty room to get some training materials. That is all." Then they walked away and the students went to their classes with their groups of friends.

…..

Tomochika and Otoya went together to get their materials from the office so it was Haruka and Erika who walked back to the classroom. They chatted along the way, laughing at each other's stories. As they entered the classroom, they received stares from their classmates, most are directing theirs towards Haruka. Confused, they looked at the board and whatever was written on the board shocked the two. Just in time, Otoya and Tomochika came in, materials in their arms and talking to each other. Then, Otoya noticed Erika and Haruka who were staring at the board in front. "Takahashi." he called and Erika complied; she looked at him.

"Ah, Ittoki-kun. Look at this." she pointed at the board,hiding the fact that she's angry at whoever did this. Otoya and Tomochika followed my pointer finger and was also shocked to see it. 'Signs: Suspicious connections. Suspicion, she can't even read music!, Nanami Haruka. Favoritism: The truth behind her impossible ability.' "W-what's this?!" "Hidoi wa!" Otoya and Tomochika put the materials on the teacher's table and proceeded to clear the board and just in time, Ringo came in and greeted the class. Masato and Natsuki entered the class and looked at Haruka and Erika, confused as to what happened earlier but the blue-haired man noticed bits of writing on the board, making out the name of Erika's friend and other. Tomochika, Erika and Otoya ushered Haruka towards her seat and the three took the seats after.

"Congratulations to those who passed the last week's recording test and for those who didn't, there will be another test so work harder this time, okay?" Ringo held a bunch of music sheets and called on Erika who was one of the musical composition course students who got the highest scores last week. Erika was surprised, skeptically looking at the teacher. "M-me?!" "Yes, if you would..." Erika held the sheets in her hands and walked towards the back of the room where an ebony black baby grand piano stood. She took her seat in front of it and placed the sheets on the stand. Her pale slender hands hovered over the white keys gently and she took a deep, silent breath, looking over her classmates' expecting faces and stopping to give an almost invisible smile to Haruka which the latter noticed and gave a smile in return.

Masato looked at the best friends' exchange of small smiles and returned his gaze to the long-haired teen. Erika played the tune she and Otoya made for the test with graceful and swift movements, letting a warm sensation spread throughout the room. Her best friends looked at her with admiration, especially Haruka who idolized her for her piano playing skills ever since they were kids and Otoya who enjoyed her wonderful music composition. Masato looked at her, observing her slender fingers glide through the keys like a feather and her peaceful and bright face, a face he always remembered on that snowy day. Once she hit the last key with her ring finger, she opened her eyes, releasing herself from the warm trance of the tune and looked at her classmates who clapped at her with amazement and complimented her and she bowed to the audience. "Beautiful, Erika-san!" Ringo complimented with his charming smile and Erika walked back to her seat, not before she pat Haruka on her shoulder as she passed her.

…..

Classes went by slowly, with their classmates continued on giving Haruka some judgmental stares and harsh compliments about her skills to which Erika, Tomochika and Otoya told them off and Erika had to comfort her along the way to their dorm room. The next day, right after class, Haruka suddenly disappeared and Tomochika and Erika searched for her until late afternoon when Erika invited Tomochika over their room to rest for a while. Meanwhile, while her two best friends were searching for her, Haruka was in their room, sitting in front of the upright piano. When she tried to play on the instrument, her hands froze and shook a little. She looked at her hands with slightly wide eyes. "Why? Why can't you move?" she asked herself. Then the sound of the door opening and switching on of the lights sounded as Haruka swiftly turned her head towards Erika and Tomochika's direction who just entered the room and gave out a surprised and worried look.

"Haru-chan,"Haruka stood up abruptly and hid her shaking hands behind her back as the two walked towards her direction. "Are you all right? You left the classroom early." asked Tomochika. Erika looked at the piano and returned her ocean blue gaze to her best friend, filled with deep concern. "Whenever you needed help, you have us by your side. Don't hesitate to come to us," suggested Erika and Haruka shook her head lightly, turning away from them with her eyes closed and a soft smile intact, hands still behind her back. "I'm all right now. I'm all right."

Later that day, Erika wandered along the halls in search of Haruka who suddenly disappeared right after class. She looked in every music room there is but still no sign of her best friend. "Mou, why does she have to disappear every time she's depressed?" she sighed. Even though she had been friends with Haruka ever since they were little kids, she still can't understand her habit of disappearing after a problematic situation. It's like playing hide-and-seek. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into something -or someone, rather- large but she quickly regained her balance before she could fall to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you-! Ah...", she shouted at the person but cut her speech when she saw the one who he bumped into. "I-Ichinose-san?! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" she bowed quickly bowed to him but Tokiya just stared at her with a cold stare then continued on his way past her but not without saying, "Be careful not to bump on to other people." Erika quickly raised her head staring at the back of Tokiya's head and then noticing the emotionless tone of his voice made her stare into a small glare. "What's with his tone of voice? He's really mean." she said but can't help to think that Tokiya is really her idol, HAYATO. 'Why can't I shake off this feeling that Ichinose-san is HAYATO-sama? I know he is his twin brother but my gut says otherwise.' She then shook her head swiftly remembering she had to search for her missing friend and quickly ran along the hallway. "With all these thoughts, I nearly forgot that Haru-chan is missing!"

Meanwhile, Haruka entered a music room, staring at an ebony black grand piano sitting near the big window pane glass window. Holding some music sheets, she slowly walked towards the piano and placed the sheets on the lyrics stand. After she sat down, she placed her petite hands over the white keys and put on a determined face. 'I can do it. I can do it.' she said to herself but as she began to play, her hands started to shake as the incident the day before came across her mind. She lifted them a little with a shocked expression. "Why?" she asked herself quivering lightly then the sound of the door opening made her look up and was surprised to see Masato entering the room. "Hijirikawa-san?!" Masato closed behind him and stood there, a hand on his hip. "You didn't come to class and here you are, practicing alone," he stated with the same stoic expression on his face and calm voice. Haruka bowed her head down with a downcast look on her eyes and a light frown.

Masato blinked once and walked towards her with slow yet firm steps as he told his life story, how he had never been close to his own father and how he learned to play the piano from their old butler and, probably, his only closest friend in their home. In return, Haruka told her story of her frail health that she had when she was a child and was sent to live with her grandmother down the countryside. She also told him the time when she started to play the piano with her grandmother.

As she finished, Masato stood beside Haruka and started to play some keys with his right hand. Haruka was surprised to hear a familiar tune back from when she was a child. When the piece was nearing its end, Haruka's fingers followed Masato's subconciously and by the time it ended, she realized that she played without knowing. "I-I played it." she said but her hands started to shake again. Masato placed his dainty big hands atop Haruka's petite hands and Haruka gasped at the touch. "Relax," he said calmly and looked at her in a sideway glance. "Remember the first time you played." Haruka closed her eyes, letting the memory of her playing the piano for the first time come into mind. Masato, after seeing Haruka relax, lifted his hands and watched her play.

…..

Back to Erika, she was jogging down the hall when she heard a familiar tune. 'This tune..' she trailed off, following the sound and came upon a music room where it came from. Erika opened it to reveal two persons, a familiar blue-haired male standing beside her orange-haired best friend who was playing the piece. She closed the door and made her way towards the two in quiet steps then stopped just a few meters from them, smiling. As Haruka finished playing, she opened her eyes and widened a little bit after seeing her curly-haired friend smile at them. "Eri-chan!" Masato also looked up and was surprised to see her then he stepped a little away from Haruka as Erika made her towards Haruka. "I can't believe you can play the piano again! I'm so happy!" she said. Haruka nodded happily. "Yes! And it's thanks to Hijirikawa-san's help," she said, gesturing to the quiet and stoic blue-haired male standing by the side, watching them with silent amusement. Erika looked at him and bowed to him so does Haruka. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Masato-san/Hijirikawa-san," they said together. Masato stared at them then looked towards the side.

"There's no need to thank me," he stated slowly and looked back at them. "but I want you two hear something." The two orange-haired girls looked at each other then back at Masato and nodded. Masato took his place sitting on the piano stool and hovered his fingers a little before he started playing a series of notes, letting a soft and calming tune dance around them.

" _ **Namida wo fuite." Itsuka ugokidasu kara**_

 _ **("Wipe your tears." Though someday things will begin to move)**_

 _ **Yukidoke no youni kirari mirai hikaru**_

 _ **(Like the thawing of snow, the glimmer of the future shines bright)**_

 _ **Yume ha itsudatte Knocking on the mind kanjite**_

 _ **(I can feel that this dream is always knocking on the mind)**_

 _ **ASUFUARUTO no sumi de tsumetai yami ni furuetatte**_

 _ **(In the corner of the asphalt, you're shivering in the chilly darkness)**_

 _ **Osorenaide Pure heart itsudatte hana ha ue wo muiteiru**_

 _ **(Don't be afraid, my pure heart. The flowers are always suited for you)**_

 _ **Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii sono egao ha taiyou da**_

 _ **(No matter when, I don't want to forget; that smile is my sun)**_

 _ **Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni omoi ga michiteiku**_

 _ **(The flood of love can't stop that I'm being filled with these feelings)**_

 _ **Soba ni sasete hoshii "shinjiru" koto wo wakeaou…**_

 _ **(I want you to allow me by your side. Let's share what we "believe" in…)**_

Later that day, when they came back for class, Ringo asked for Haruka to play a piece on the piano to which she gladly complied. She played throughout the piece with an air of confidence and a smile on her face. Erika, Otoya, Natsuki and Tomochika shared a peace sign with each other while Masato was watching Haruka play. He turned away from Haruka to Erika, purplish-blue eyes widened a little when he saw Erika smiling face towards him that made him blush a faint red, which gladly Erika took no notice of. After class, Masato asked Erika to meet him by the lakeside. When she arrived, she stood next to him as they watched the scarlet sun set on the horizon.

"Thank you for helping Haru-chan today, Masato-san." Masato shook his head lightly as he spoke," No, I should be the one thanking you." Erika seemed confused as to why Masato would be thanking her, but she shrugged it off, accepting it. Masato looked at her sideways as a memory passed his mind: a cold winter day where he saw Erika and Haruka conducting a group of children with the former singing with them. Masato watched them with slightly agaped mouth and slightly widened eyes that shone with unknown warmth as he heard Erika sing with her chime-like voice.

'That was the first time I've seen such radiance in her, her face lighting up like a gentle sun and her eyes shone like the reflected light blue skies, reminding me of the coming of early spring. That's when I decided to continue on with my dream, that smile always engraved in my mind.' Masato thought as he watch Erika watch the setting sun with a rare gentle smile plastered on his face. One thought has always been in his mind whenever he could see her again and that is...

' _ **Thank you... Takahashi Erika.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER IV ~TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD, I'LL BELIEVE IN MY HEART~**_

Another clear, bright day at Saotome Academy. It's been a month since the rumours about Haruka's talent and said girl was continuing her work, passing every assignment with flying colors along Erika. Today, the two best friends were watching their three guy friends practice for the upcoming test next week. Erika watched with a very enthusiastic smile plastered on her face the motivation and determination showed by the guys to pass the test. Their moves, although missing a half beat, were almost fluid-like and vigorous at the same time. As the music ends, Erika and Haruka stood up and came closer to them and was greeted with a question of assurance. "Well, how did we do?" asked Natsuki and before the girls could say something, Otoya talked after stretching for a bit. "I hope we pass. The test is next week." Haruka was the first to talk. "It's wonderful! It leaves my feet tapping along." "That's right! Plus, it's full of energy. I'm certain you'll all pass smoothly," Erika reassured the guys which made Natsuki and Otoya smile. "All right!" he gave a thumbs up at the smiling Natsuki then Masato spoke from behind them.

"No, it's not. Your rhythm is far off the beat. That is still a long way to perfection," he stated while Otoya and Natsuki looked at him with a sweatdrop.

"Well, that's.."

"Let's just focus on the tempo.."

"You're right..."

"Now, now, Masato-san, why don't you try loosing up a bi-," Erika started but was cut off by the sounds of girls squealing over something -or, someone- and the group looked behind them to see a familiar copper-blonde haired male with a bunch of girls following behind him, a rose in his hand. "This rose has caught my attention, that's why I decided to buy the whole garden. And, I am planning on giving to someone as a gift," Ren said with his cool, deep voice, making the girls squeal again. "P-please give it to me, Ren-sama!" "No, mine!"

"...Only if you could sweep me off my feet.." The group who watched the commotion, with the exception of Masato, sweat dropped and stared with a bewildered look on their faces. "As expected of a flirt, " Erika deadpanned. "Only he would get away with that line...," Otoya stated. "Jinguji Ren. The goddess of love must be in favor of him," Natsuki said. "Nonsense." Masato's voice rang around them and the others stared at him. Masato opened his closed eyes and looked towards Haruka who had the music sheets. "Now, let's start again." Haruka blinked and Erika took her place to play the music. "From the beginning?" she asked while Masato walked towards them and pointed on a certain spot on the sheet. "No, start from the third phrase, if you must." Haruka and Erika nodded at him with a small smile. "Okay." Ren decided to walk over where the group was gathered, still with a rose between his fingers.

"Oh, since did you become so cozy with the Little Lamb and Lady,... Hijirikawa?" Erika and Masato stood up straight next to each other, one stared with curiosity and one eyed him with disdain. "Jinguji-san..." "Ever since we've met, Lady and I have been tied by fate," While saying this, he stood in front of Erika and took a hold of her hand, giving her the pink rose he was holding before. Erika just stared at him, dazed.

"I advise you not to stray too far, My Lady. I've been waiting for someone to feel the sea breeze with." Erika blinked at his flirty line while Haruka was panicking beside her. "R-right now?!" "The sea breeze...?" Ren winked at them suggestively. "Of course." "W-we will be having extra classes for piano lessons a-and Eri-chan had to help me with the compositions...," Haruka stuttered her answer and Masato spoke. "He's only teasing Erika-san. You don't have to believe to anything he says. "I'm hurt by what you say," Ren turned to him with a smirk. "Though I can't deny that."

"Ren!" Syo's voice interrupted their little conversation and all heads turned to the running short blonde. He stopped in front of Ren and started questioning him about his assignment. "Ren, what are ya goin' to do about the assignment? Did ya forget that Hyuga-sensei will give a harsh punishment if you don't pass it?" But Ren did not seemed fazed at Syo's lecture. "Is that right?" he said. " 'Is that right?' Of course that's what he said!" he blurted after mimicking Ren's movement.

"Jinguji Ren!" Ryuya's loud deep voice boomed on the courtyard and Syo stiffened. At the other side of the courtyard, Hyuga Ryuya, the homeroom teacher of S Class, stood and stared at the group, particularly at Ren, with a scowl adorning his face. "Hyuga-sensei..." "Hey, Ryuga-san," Ren greeted, not even fazed at his teacher's scowl. "Being absent at class, not submitting any assignments, show me more of this frivolous attitude of yours," Ryuya stated then pointed at Ren's direction, "I'll expel you on the spot!"

The group was shocked at this punishment. "E-expel?!" Syo exclaimed, followed by Otoya's own. "S-seriously?!" Erika approached said teacher, trying to talk him about it. "Eh, Ryuya-san, why don't you lessen his punishment?" "I'm sorry, but I can no longer stand this," he said ignoring Erika's plea. "But.." Ren stared at him, not showing any signs of being affected; instead, walked towards him with a confident smirk. "You know, Ryuga-san, a scowl is never popular with the ladies," he stated and Ryuya narrowed his eyes. "Don't try your luck on me, Jinguji." With a smile, he walked away from them towards the hallway. "You better submit your lyrics by the end of tomorrow, or I'll expel you! Do you umderstand?!" Ren just waved off Ryuya's warning like nothing, not turning back to them.

…..

At the cafeteria, the group sat around a table, eating their lunches. "Cat cookies~!" Natsuki exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face as he presented a burnt cookie to which Syo eyed it warily. "Cat?" "Also, I have pig ones and this one's a zebra." "Who uh...?" Syo trailed off, dreading the answer. "I made it~!" the tall blonde happily announced. Syo screamed in horror and leaned back against his chair with a terrified expression. "I knew it!" "Syo-chan..." Syo stared at his friend as a black aura surrounded him, holding a basket of cookies. "Homemade meals are safer than anything." "I don't trust everything you make!" the short blonde shouted. Then Natsuki offered them (the cookies) to Haruka and Erika, which the former was about to accept when Syo started to whisper harshly at them. "Don't eat it! You'll die! You'll die!" The three looked at his direction confused and the short blonde pretended to whistle while looking at the other side.

"Eh?! Jinguji-san is...!" Tomochika said, shocked and Otoya nodded at her. Tomochika huffed at the predicament. "It was his fault anyway, for being such a slacker.." Erika sighed beside Haruka while setting down her cup of English rose tea, her favorite drink. "Mou, even though they're old friends, Masato-san and Ren-san are like polar opposites." Everyone looked at her, shocked. "Wait, how did you know that, Erika-chan?" Otoya asked her and Erika looked at him with a shrug. "My family have information on those who had made connections in our company and once I was in a party, I saw them quietly sneaking out the hall and play like little children with wide smiles on their faces."

"I see..."

"I never thought they were.." Haruka wondered. "Takahashi-san is correct, and to top it all up, they're roomies," Natsuki said on the side.

After the conversation about them, the group strayed on other random things, laughing at the other's stories and jokes. During the conversation, Erika thought back to the incident earlier at the courtyard. 'I wonder if Ren-san doesn't really wanted to be here...' she thought but dismissed it as fast as she thought about it and focused on her friends' conversations.

…..

Orange-red hues covered the once sky blue colored sky and a mild breeze swept throughout the campus. Atop on one of the large balconies of the academy stood Jinguji Ren, leaning by the stone railing and was busy writing on his small note pad. Willing his pen to stop writing, he stared at the lyrics with an uninterested look then scoffed lightly. "This is ridiculous," he muttered and crumpled it, putting it in his pocket then a memory of a woman singing happily flashed onto his head. With a frown, he knelt down to his case lying on the ground and lifted its lid. He slung the saxophone strap around his neck and stood back up then held his breath. Soft, caring melodies flew through the air like a soft breeze swaying through the meadows, like a mother's lullaby, and reached the ears of two composers-to-be who were busy arranging their compositions.

"This should be okay..." Haruka blinked and paused her hand that was holding the pen and looked through the window. Erika looked at her with a questioning glance. "What is it, Haru-chan?" she asked but didn't wait for her answer because a flow of soft saxophone music was heard throughout the place. "This is...," she trailed off as she followed her friend to the window who leaned forward, as if wanting to catch more of the sound. "It's beautiful," Haruka remarked and Erika grinned knowingly, reading her mind. "Wanna come?" she asked suggestively.

As they approached the place where it came from, the music became much louder and clearer and what they saw amazed them more: Jinguji Ren, the known flirt of the academy, playing his saxophone with such passion and feeling. Seeing this made the two composers smile wide and their eyes glowing. "Jinguji-san..." Haruka mumbled. Ren stopped playing and as he opened his eyes, he saw Haruka and Erika standing by the pillar watching him. He knelt again to place the saxophone back to its case. "You are like flowers glowing in the sunset, my ladies," he stated and as they ignored the line, they continue to smile wistfully at him.

"That was a beautiful sound you made," Haruka said and Erika walked towards Ren. "Yes, and it was so wonderful, it drew us here," she said then Ren stood again, now with a flirtatious look on his face. "Ah, so it does," he started and strode towards her until he was in front of her. "But, it doesn't matter what it is, as long as it brings us together." When he released his hands from his pockets and put them in Erika's shoulders, a piece of crumpled paper rolled onto the ground and Haruka picked it up. Before any of the two girls could see the contents, Ren picked it from her hand and turned away to the side.

Erika saw some scribbled characters on it and she said, "Are those the lyrics for the assignment?" The two girls looked up at him and beamed with a relieved smile. "Oh, good!" Haruka said. Ren blinked at their statements, a frown still etched on his face. " 'Oh, good.'? " "You see, me and Haruka doesn't want to think about what would happen if you didn't pass it this time," Erika started and Haruka continued. "but, you already finished it, right?" Ren closed his sky blue eyes and sad smirk replaced his frown. "Maybe it's time I leave this place." "Why do you think that-" "Then get the hell out of here!" Erika was cut off by Masato who came up from a few feet behind them.

"Hijirikawa-san/Masato-san..."

Masato ignored the two girls and strode to Ren, an angry look etched on his face and continued. "My whole life has been controlled by my father. I'm only free through music," he stopped in front of him, his angry eyes now looking through Ren, "and I don't want the likes of you treat it so trivially." The copper-blonde sent a smug smirk at Masato's statement and said, "I'm not here because I wanted to."

At this, Erika stared at him with disbelief and it grew because of what he said next. "I was dumped here." Haruka repeated what he said, not believing it too. "I don't have any reason to be in this school. It's just a lark." Erika retorted back. "But it's not right!" They all stared at her direction because of her outburst but she didn't care. "Your playing a while ago shows your hidden passion to music! You just have to unleash it from inside you!" "Takahashi-san is right, Jinguji. Your timber of playing says otherwise. Why don't you show it?" Masato fully glared at him as he say this but Ren stubbornly disagreed and ripped the paper where the lyrics was written. "I told you, didn't I? It's all for kicks." As the breeze came through them, the ripped up lyrics flew from his hands down to the ground below them. "The lyrics...!"

Smirk still intact, he stared at Masato mockingly. "I don't to waste my time... gambling on those worthless lyrics." Purplish-blue eyes widening in fury, Masato lunged himself and punched Ren squarely on the face, causing him to bleed a little on the mouth. "I took you for someone who still has a little bit of spirit. Perhaps I'm wrong." With this, Masato walked away from him and as he was no longer in hearing range, Ren spoke with a smirk. "Hothead.." Haruka ran away from Erika and Ren, declaring she would find the ripped up lyrics, leaving the two of them on the balcony. Erika turned to him and said something that may change Ren's mind. "I hope you think over what we said to you, Ren-san." She left Ren there and decided to help Haruka find the pieces.

…..

The next day, Erika gave the ripped up lyrics to Haruka and told her to give them to Ren and she and the others would try to find the remaining pieces. It was already late in the afternoon and in a few minutes, the bell would ring signalling for the end of the day. Currently, Erika, Haruka, Tomochika,Otoya, Natsuki, and Syo were outside looking, for the pieces. "No, no, no! Haruka, Erika, are you two sure it fell over here?" Tomochika whined at them. "Yes, I'm sure," Haruka answered. "That guy ticks me off. But is he really gonna quit?" Syo questioned. "It would be a shame if he did," Natsuki replied with a sad tone and the bell resounded around the school and the group looked up. "Oh no! It's already time.." Otoya whined. Haruka and Erika exchanged worried glances at each other.

Meanwhile, Ren was at the recording room, readying himself to show his song to the school. "Minna, kikoeru kai?*" Ren's voice resounded throughout the school which made everyone look around confused. "Little Lamb and Lady, can you hear me? Everyone, Ryuga-san too... I just finished my song. I will unleash my passion from my heart... Until the final phrase." Ren took a deep breath and a spotlight shined on him, the lyrics held on his left hand.

"It's Show Time!"

Music started in a lively and jazzy tune then followed by Ren's saxophone then he started singing.

 _ **Yuuhi ga mau kyoushitsu de kimi dake wo miteita**_

 _ **(In a classroom lit by the dancing sunset, you're the only one I see)**_

 _ **Hoshi yori mo kirameita sono hitomi ni Knock out!**_

 _ **(I am knocked out by your eyes sparkling like the stars)**_

 _ **Hajimete da yo tatoeru nara BITAA na CHOKORETTO mitai**_

 _ **(it's my first time, you know? For example, it's like a bitter chocolate)**_

 _ **Amai mitsu ni koi ga Hazard dashiteru!)**_

 _ **(With its sweet nectar, love has become a hazard!)**_

 _ **Itsumo ha ubau dake kantan na Lesson Time**_

 _ **(You're always taking this simple lesson time)**_

 _ **But… ubawareru nante hansoku na Love!**_

 _ **(But… what's really taken is a forbidden love!)**_

 _ **Tokihanatou My soul! FUEIKU na kokoro nuide**_

 _ **(Release my soul! Cast away your fake heart!)**_

 _ **Mune no oku Breakin' Out! Hu… atsui ze!**_

 _ **(Breakin' out from inside my heart! Phew… it's so hot!)**_

 _ **Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara**_

 _ **(If these rushing feelings were changed into passion)**_

 _ **Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last phrase…**_

 _ **(I'll only say this to you, my last phrase of love…)**_

' _ **Sekai no hate made Believe Heart'!**_

 _ **('To the ends of the world, believe heart'!)**_

After the song came the group, praising Ren's song and they started dancing to the beat. All the while, Ren kept looking at Erika who had a wide grin and giving him a thumbs up for a job well done. _'If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found my hidden passion which had been buried deep in my heart. And for that, I offer this song to you, My Lady...'_ he thought with a hidden smirk.

 _ **'From now on, I'll always believe in my heart...'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER V ~FULL THROTTLE CHIVALROUS SPIRIT GO! FIGHT!~**_

Classes had ended and Erika stretched her arms up then let out a sigh of content. "Ah, glad the classes are over," she said and turned to Haruka. "Ne, Haru-chan, wanna grab some lunch?" she asked with a smile but dropped it when she saw Haruka's downcast look; instead, settled on a confused look. "What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Her question startled Haruka from her stupor and said girl shot a reassuring smile to her friend and said, "Uun, nandemonai, Eri-chan." Erika raised an eyebrow at her unconvinced and turned her whole body towards her friend.

"Haru-chan, there's something on your mind earlier. I don't think that's 'nothing'." Haruka sweat dropped. 'I almost forgot she can read people's looks easily.' "Well?" Erika pushed while Haruka was contemplating on whether telling her what had happened earlier with Kurusu Syo, the short blond haired S Class student. Luckily, Otoya had exclaimed rather loudly, making the orange haired girls look at his direction. "Hyuuga-sensei's starring in a movie!" he exclaimed and Tomochika turned at him surprised and Otoya showed the magazine in front of Haruka, Erika and Tomochika. "Starring Hyuuga Ryuya…" " _'Prince of Precipices?'_ "

Then they imagined a scene of Ryuya saving a comrade from falling down a deep cliff. After that, Haruka had stars dancing around her, while the others had a poker face on. "He does have that action star image, y'know?" Tomochika commented. "But, isn't he a bit old to be called a prince?" Otoya kinda asked for the obvious. "You're right, Otoya-kun, but still, he's really cool!" Erika exclaimed with a fiery passion, then she happened to look at the audition part under the ad. She moved closer to read what it says. "An audition?" "Looks like they're searching for someone's role in the movie…" Tomochika said then out of nowhere Natsuki appeared beside them with his hand under his chin with a critical look and spoke. "I see…"

This made them, except for Erika who just looked at him with a deadpanned expression, scream in fright. "When did you get here?!" Otoya shouted at him, but Natsuki seemed unfazed. "I must tell Syo-chan about this!" 'To Kurusu-kun..?' Erika thought while blinking and Haruka voiced out her (Erika's) thoughts aloud, making the tall blond look at Haruka with a soft smile. "Syo-chan is a long-time fan of Hyuuga-sensei," he explained. "Really? Then he would definitely clinch the role!" Otoya remarked. "Hai." Erika stood straight while looking at them deep in thought then at her friend. 'Must this had been in her mind earlier? Or..' Erika thought.

…..

Lunch came by and the trio (Tomochika, Haruka and Erika) decided to walk to the cafeteria together. "Hmm, what should we get, Haruka? I'm starving," Tomochika whined. "What may it be?" Haruka answered with a question." For me, I will get a teriyaki burger, with teriyaki sauce…" "What's with you and teriyaki?" Erika mused with a playful look but they stopped when Haruka called on somebody ahead of them. "Kurusu-kun!" she yelled at the short blond who had his head and said blond looked up to the three girls who jogged towards him.

"Ah, Syo, have heard about the audition?" Erika asked the blond who in return shadowed his eyes under his fedora's brim and replied, "Oh, you mean in Hyuuga-sensei's movie?" Tomochika butted in. "Ah, you already knew about it! No wonder you're a huge fan…" While Tomochika was babbling, Syo's eyes were locked on Natsuki's figure wandering down the opposite hall and muttered the tall blond's name unknowingly. Haruka and Erika seemed to hear him and the former called onto the A Class student and said person turned his head towards their direction.

Upon seeing his childhood friend, Natsuki became hyper and started calling on Syo. "Ah! Syo-chan, I have fantastic news!" he shouted and Syo flinched. "Not good!" he mumbled. He accidentally took the two orange haired girls and bolted down the hall. "Ahh.. Haruka! Erika!" Tomochika called but they didn't stop. As the three stopped in the courtyard to catch their breaths (not much for Erika who has a high stamina), Syo explained to them why they had to run away from Natsuki. "If Natsuki has to be involved, things will get complicated." Haruka straightened and her face brightened, knowing what Syo will say.

"Then you will join the audition?" Syo slightly grinned at them. "Do you think I will let this chance pass?" Erika grinned back. "Yeah, you're right." "Besides, the movie will be based on my favourite drama, 'Prince of Fights' ," he said and Erika sparkled at the mention of Ryuya's hit drama series. "You watched the series?! He's really cool when he does the action scenes!" she gushed and Syo agreed with her. While the two were engrossed in a conversation, poor Haruka stared at them confused. " '…of Fights..?' "

Syo stared at her disbelief sketched on his face and suddenly he grabbed her at the shoulders. "You don't know?!" he exclaimed while Haruka looked at him innocently. "Sorry, I'm a little bit behind at times," she explained and Erika sweat dropped. "Such naivety, Haru-chan.. but I can't blame you. Since you grew up in the countryside," she stated and Haruka awkwardly smiled. Syo dropped his head in disbelief. "I-is that so…?" Then he explained he idolized Ryuya back when he was a child then proceeded on explaining the series to Haruka through a song.

 _ **Sajin kemuru sekai kouya no saihate**_

 _ **(In a world hazed by dust clouds, in the farthest ends of a wasteland)**_

 _ **Kokoro ga atsuku moete Burning Shot!**_

 _ **(A heart burns with passion! Burning shot!)**_

 _ **Dare mo tomerarenai kono omoi ga kobushi e to kawatta**_

 _ **(These feelings that no one can stop have turned into fists)**_

 _ **Namida kirari hoshi mo kirari Lalala.. Uta de iyasu yoru mo aru**_

 _ **(A glimmer of tears and a glimmer of stars Lalala.. With a song, the healing night is also here)**_

 _ **Dakedo Heart ga koete iru hyaku ja dame sa 1000% ikou ze!**_

 _ **(But my heart still roars. 100's not enough! Go forth with 1000%!)**_

 _ **(Otokogi zenkai!)**_

 _ **(Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit!)**_

 _ **Dare mo tatsu na ore no mae ni wa nani o suru ka wakaranai kara**_

 _ **(Nobody stands before me because they don't know what to do!)**_

 _ **Ikkai no yakedo o owa setakunai ze!**_

 _ **(They don't want to bear the burn of my wrath!)**_

 _ **Hyaku oku aru kono sora no shita mamoru asu ga mune ni areba**_

 _ **(There are ten billion that exist under this sky. If the tomorrow I protect is within my heart,)**_

 _ **Mayowazu sakebe yo 'Otokogi zenkai Let's Go! Fight!'**_

 _ **(I can shout without hesitating, "Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's go! Fight!")**_

Erika and Haruka stared at him then burst into an admiring look. "That was a wonderful song, Kurusu-kun!" Haruka praised then followed by Erika's, "Yeah. Wonderfully thought out, Syo!" Syo blushed at their compliments and looked at the side, hoping to lessen the redness, which it worked then explained to them his cause of admiration to Ryuya. "When I was little, I was weak and helpless. But when I watched Hyuuga-sensei's series, my heart was lifted and filled with hope. That's why I wanted to be strong like him and act with him." "That's an amazing dream, Syo." Syo turned to Erika, confused.

"You see, I was a fan of HAYATO-sama," she stated. "HAYATO?" he said and Erika nodded. "But, Takahashi ,he doesn't fit your image, I mean, HAYATO is…"

"His song is amazing! His song saved me from grief and inspired me to play again."

'Again?' He wondered. "Eri-chan," Haruka called and patted her friend's shoulder to which Erika was grateful and sent her a smile. Syo regained his thoughts and focused on their conversation. "Then, like me, you wanted to.." Erika brightened and gave a smile. "Yeah." Syo looked taken aback by her words, knowing that someone else knows what he feels. Then a hyperactive voice they all knew interrupted their talk a few meters away from them. A voice that belonged to Syo's most feared person.

"Syo-chan, I found you!" Syo undeniably flinched when he heard Natuski's voice from afar and giant net came out of nowhere from behind them and he was caught in it. Erika and Haruka was nonetheless surprised that Syo was caught in a net and currently swinging from side to side if their wide eyes were any indication. Then Natsuki came into view with a stupid smile etched on his face. "Syo-chan, you still have a great fear of heights," the tall blond stated nonchalantly. "Then, why did you still do this, Natsuki-san?!" Erika blurted, fists shaking above her head. "OI, LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN, I SAY!" Poor Syo yelled repeatedly from the branch he was hanging at, swinging wildly from side to side.

…..

Once seated on one of the tables in the cafeteria, Syo was still shaking badly from fright, his back facing the other side of the table. Natsuki and Haruka sat beside him while Erika sat at the head of the table. On her right side sat Tomochika, Otoya and Masato, the latter sitting a chair away from Otoya sipping tea. "Fear of heights..?!" Otoya exclaimed which of course, Syo denied strongly despite his shaking form. "O-of c-course not…" he said and Tomochika chuckled lightly. "Quite a serious case..," she remarked while Masato kept on sipping his tea, barely interested on the present predicament. "But, isn't it a problem? I mean, the movie _Prince of Precipices_ ,…" Otoya stated first, sending a worried look at Syo's shaking form and Tomochika continued with a smug look. "…. It's full of very high places."

"Sh-shut up, you! I-I'm tryin' to get over it..," Then Haruka realized the earlier incident with Syo. "So that's what it was about…," she mumbled and Erika Erika noticed Haruka's look of realization then smirked lightly. 'So that's what was she thinking earlier..' she thought while leaning her head on her palm.

Then Natsuki sent a playful glare at Syo, his lips forming a small pout. "Why didn't you tell me, Syo-chan? I could've helped you!" he said.

"Because you're dangerous, that's why…"

"I would never put you in danger." Natsuki pulled a smile that said 'DANGER!' in Syo's part. The shorter of the two looked at him with a sweat drop and tugged at his fedora harshly. "That smile alone is dangerous!" he shouted that sent Haruka a slight giggle and Erika a laugh. "Hey, let's help Syo overcome his fear," Otoya suggested which made Syo stop his personal struggle and looked at the male redhead. "You're right! That way, he could audition for the role!" Haruka said enthusiastically. Tomochika nodded. "Count me in!" Erika stood to Syo's side and held his hands for assurance. "That's right! Let us, your friends, help you, Syo," she grinned at the blond who in turn blushed at her closeness but quickly faded when she parted her hands with his.

"That sounds interesting." A new voice piped in that belonged to the only flirt of the group. Syo harshly turned his body towards Ren who appeared beside him, an interested smirk plastered on his slightly tanned face. "It looks a perfect way to kill time," he stated and Syo relaxed on his seat, contemplating about his friends' suggestion. Then the male redhead looked at Masato who kept quiet throughout. "Masa, what about you?" he asked. " 'Knowing what is right and not doing it signifies a want of courage', " he quoted to which Otoya took as a yes. Making up his mind, he said softly, "If you all insisted, then… I'll do my best.."

…..

"Y-you mean by first step… IS THIS!? NO, NO, NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Syo shouted from the end of a long plank of wood nailed by the edge of the tower, an elastic rope wrapped around his waist. He was flailing badly and his face was twitching with fear. "Exposure therapy is an effective method!" Natsuki yelled back at the shorter blond while Erika and Haruka were both worried at him. Haruka asked Otoya. "Is this OK?" "Hmm.. Probably..," he replied and Erika sighed exasperated. "If you ask me, things will be worse than this."

"Don't you dare push me, ya hear me?!" But it was too late. Natsuki had pushed him and Syo was trying to get back his balance on the wood but failed miserably. He fell from the wood while saying, "I'm falling!" Natsuki had regret on his face when he pushed him off the plank. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that…" he said. Erika put her palm on her forehead, her shoulders sagged. "Knew it.."

After some time of trying to cure Syo's fear, his fear has become much worse because of Natsuki's ridiculous plans to make his fear disappear. If Syo falling almost unconscious on a bench with a red face is any indication. Erika had volunteered to buy some water from the store and was on her way back to them if she hadn't met Tokiya outside the store. She stared at Tokiya's cold blue eyes briefly then excused herself. She was a little behind Tokiya when he spoke. "You seem busy today." Without looking behind her, Erika replied. "Yeah. We were helping Syo for an audition." Tokiya blinked once and once again spoke. "Well, good luck on helping him, then." He walked away from her but Erika turned towards him only to meet his broad back, her ocean blue eyes narrowed a little.

"Chotto matte, Ichinose-san," she called and fortunately the said male halted but didn't turn to her. She took a breath and thought carefully on what to say to him to not aggravate him. "I know you have no concern about others and you did try your best to pass the tests, but… please put a little bit of heart on your work if you can't express yourself to others." With that, she ran away from him to get back to the group. Not even noticing the slight tense of Tokiya's shoulders and his cold blue eyes boring behind her back.

Meanwhile, Syo was lying on a bench, mumbling something like "It's high..", "I'm scared…," and "I'm going to die.." repeatedly while Tomochika and Haruka fanned his tense body. "Ne, doesn't it seem he became worse?" Tomochika asked. "You're right." "Time to call it quits then," suggested Ren but Natsuki disagreed. He then told them about his friend who was building a rocket and if they tied Syo on it and send him up to 1000 metres, his fear might disappear.

By the time she went back, Syo was screaming and was losing color so she poured the bottle's content then Syo fell back on the hardwood bench. "I'm all beat up.." he muttered and his soul was floating out of his mouth. "Is that story true?" asked Haruka. "Hmm, not sure.." Then Natsuki closed his eyes with a sad look. "But Syo-chan is a go-getter. That's why I'm helping him in any ways possible." "You really know about Syo-kun, Natsuki-san," Erika stated. "Hai, For years, we've been in the same violin concours. Neither of us would think we'll see each other in the Academy."

"But, why was Syo so afraid of heights?" wondered Otoya. "Probably something terrible had happened to him in the past." Masato guessed. "Something terrible?" Then a very loud guffaw surrounded them, making everyone look around them. Then the academy's headmaster appeared behind the bench Syo was resting, making everyone, except for Masato, Ren, Natsuki and Erika who stared at him whether in indifference or slight shock, scream in surprise. "Headmaster?!"

"When did you get here, Headmaster?" Erika asked in an indifferent tone. "Were you eavesdropping?" asked Haruka, still shocked. "Were you?" Then the headmaster did a backflip and landed in front of them. "Listening to a student's problem is my job after all." He shook Syo's shoulder with a creepy smile and said blond looked at him, his soul coming back to his body. "W-what is it?!" "Are you all right-yo? Relax-o.." he said.

…..

That night, the group was inside a dark room, the candle was the only light placed at the centre of the table. Syo was sitting in front of the crazy headmaster and the others were standing on each of their sides, quietly watching. Then the headmaster told the short blond to close his eyes which the latter did and the former started to chant creepily to which Erika found, well, creepy. Once the headmaster made sure that Syo is asleep, he mumbled to him but all of a sudden, Syo stared at him. "Not at all. *crosses arms made an angry face* Is this a joke?! For God's sake, make it real! After all.." then he snoozed, making Erika sweat drop _. 'Maybe this is how he sleep talk..'_ she thought with an uneasy smile.

The headmaster started to help Syo recall his memories on how he became afraid of heights until he landed on when he was 5 years old. Syo's body started to shake and the next thing they knew, Syo snapped and started shouting to get him down. Otoya, Tomochika, Haruka and Erika stared at him, mouths agape.

In Syo's memory, the younger him was being chased by none other than the younger version of Natsuki swinging a net. When younger Syo stopped at the edge of a tower window, he looked behind him and saw younger Natsuki halt a little while and walked towards him. Something unexpected happened, Syo accidentally put his foot outside the edge and started to fall. Luckily, Natsuki got a hold of his wrist before he fell then Syo started screaming "It's high! I'm scared! I'm gonna die!"

And Syo woke up from a horrible memory sweating then formed an angry face. "Natsuki…," he drawled, "..you are the culprit.." Natsuki stared at him, confused and the shorter blond grabbed his collar. "You!" "Ahh.. Now that I thought about it, something like that happened." As he opened his eyes, Syo had this creepy face against his. "Not 'something like that'.. It is THAT..!"

…..

The next day, the group, except for Natsuki, had gathered at the courtyard surrounding Syo. "Eh?! You're not going to the audition?!" asked Erika, surprised at Syo's sudden decision. "You're cured of your fear, right?" Tomochika asked him. "Why would I join the audition? Just look at this! Right here!" He pointed his finger at the bottommost corner of the ad, his voice holding a little bit of anger. " 'The role will be the main character's little sister' " Otoya read and Erika and Tomochika yelled. "A girl?!" "And it's written in such small letters…," remarked Haruka and Syo sighed, quite depressed. "Just when I wanted to act with him, this happened..,"

"Don't worry, Syo-chan!" Syo tensed at Natsuki's voice, dreading on about what will happen. And there it was: Natsuki holding a pink, frilly dress with a very joyful expression on his face. "Just leave it to me!" Syo eyed the dress from afar. "No way…" Then he screamed. And the next, he was wearing the dress Natsuki brought and the girls started to compliment him while Natsuki was taking pictures of him. "Hmm, maybe this'll work out…" "You're right, no one will notice you're a boy.." Syo started shaking and snapped at them. "Stop it, all of you!" "Oh!" Syo snapped his head at the familiar gruff voice notice his sensei and idol. "Hyuuga-sensei?!"

"You are what I imagined as my little sister," he stated while jogging in place then asked for his name which he clearly mistook for another. "S-Syo.." "Hope to see you in the audition, Syoko-chan," he raised a thumb then continued on his way while Syo was left, petrified that his idol mistook him for a girl. "Syoko-chan..?!" He sank onto his knees while the others were talking to each other (Masato and Ren already left the place, though). "Don't you think he's been traumatized again?" Tomochika wondered and Natsuki turned to her, not noticing what he'd done. "Is that so?" "Good luck, Syo-kun!" Haruka cheered and Erika sent a pitiful yet amused glance at Syo's defeated form. "It may not work out as you've expected but I'll support you, Syo!" Syo only looked and sounded gloomier than earlier.

Yup, it's another eventful day at Saotome Gakuen for Erika and Haruka but it's rather fun. As the others were busy talking with each other, Syo took a glance at Erika who held the same feeling of admiring someone and working for it to happen and he also happen to know that behind a smiling mask hid a lonely face of a little girl. Having that in his mind, he can't help but grin slightly and thought…

' _ **I will be the one to protect your feelings in maximum power. That's my promise."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER VI ~I'LL SHOUT OUT TO THE ORION ~**_

"Eh? You're going somewhere, Takahashi?" asked Otoya to Erika. The group (namely, Otoya, Masato, Haruka, Tomochika) was currently in the cafeteria when Erika came to them dressed so fashionably. She was dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt topped with a cropped black denim pullover with a pair of faded navy blue ankle cut denim and a pair of low-top sky blue sneakers. She had her long hair into a low pony tail, a black laced choker necklace around her neck and a black handbag slung on her elbow.

She happily nodded her head and answered him with a bright smile. "Yeah. This is the day when HAYATO-sama will release his song." "Oh right. She can't stop talking about it since yesterday," stated Haruka with an amused smile to which Erika blushed in embarrassment and scratched her head awkwardly. Suddenly, Tomochika stood beside her with a worried look. "If only I don't have many assignments, I would have come along…," she said and Erika looked confused. "Huh? What do y-," she was cut off by by Otoya asking worriedly. "Are you sure you'll be all right on your own, Takahashi?" Erika turned to him with slightly narrowed eyebrows. "Wait.. Are you implying that-," Again, she was cut off by another voice this time it was Masato, who had his eyes closed while sipping his tea.

"As long as you don't get lost." With that said, Erika's eye twitched slightly in annoyance and glared at them accusingly all the while putting her balled fists on her hips. "Huh?! What came to your mind that I would get lost? Besides, I-." Another cut of her speech when suddenly Ren spoke from behind her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Then, I can come with you, My Lady." "Ren-san, I don't need an escort, you know," she sighed exasperated but she was ignored. "Until later, you can call it a date," the copper-blond flirt continued with a flirty smirk, not noticing Erika's sagged form.

Masato furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm more worried about that." Then Ren and Masato had a small glaring contest until Erika snapped. "Stop it, guys! I'm all right on my own. Besides, I lived in the city for my whole life. It's going to be a walk in the park. So, don't worry, OK?" Then she sent a reassuring smile to all of them, said goodbye to them then proceeded to jog away towards the exit of the cafeteria. Erika was busy humming HAYATO's song when she bumped at Tokiya who just rounded a corner. She caught herself but her bag fell on her arm, causing the items inside to clatter onto the floor.

"Tokiya-san! I didn't see you… there," she trailed off as she happened to look at the stoic male's bandaged ankle when she looked down. While Erika was staring down at the floor –or so he thought-, Tokiya picked up a CD and held it in his hand and stared at it. Erika noticed the CD and quickly grabbed it from him and decided to pick up the scattered items. "Are you going to the concert?" Tokiya had asked, even though he already knew, making her stop picking the items and continued then stood up with a bright smile. "Yeah." Then it changed to a thoughtful look.

"Aren't you going to your.. brother's concert?" she asked, emphasizing the 'brother' part, to which Tokiya had ignored and continued to walk down the opposite way. Suddenly, he stopped and said something that made her twitch in annoyance. "Make sure you don't get lost." Just like that, he walked away without turning back, leaving Erika with a red flush not from embarrassment but from annoyance. "MOU, WHAT MADE EVERYONE THINK LIKE THAT?!"

…..

Erika leisurely took her time around the city since it was still early. Through busy streets and crowded sidewalks, she rode her way towards the music shop a few blocks away from the intersection near the bookstore she frequently visited when she was young. As she entered the shop, she was greeted by the kind shopkeeper then proceeded to buy some composition supplies and a new violin. She paid for the items and walked out of the shop. Before she climbed onto her bike, she slung her violin case on her shoulder and the plastic bag on her bike handle then rode towards the park.

As the park drew nearer, she noticed a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches there. "Huh? What is Natsuki-san doing here?" she wondered then smiled. "Might as well greet him." She stopped at the bench's right side to place her bike then she stopped in front of Natsuki who, she had noticed, had no glasses on. Erika wondered about it but dismissed it. "Hello, Natsuki-san! What are you doing here?" she asked him but never heard any answer from him; instead, Natsuki kept on writing something on the score sheet with a very serious expression.

Slightly pouting, she leaned forward to look over the sheets. "What are you composing?" she asked but was sneered at. "Move it. You're creating a shadow." Blinking down, she indeed saw her shadow looming over the paper, so she stepped back a bit, jerking her head upward. "Oh, sorry. But really, I was just greeting y—" "Take a hike. I'm composing." He once again ignored her without looking at her.

That was it! Erika was about to give him a piece of her mind when some random guy just threw food wrapper and onto Natsuki's head, making him halt in composing and sat still. Erika tsked at the guy's actions and sighed. "Wasn't he taught about throwing garbage in trash cans?"

 _ **Snap.**_

The sound of something snapping made Erika look beside her and later flinched at the dark aura emitting from her tall blond haired friend, his large hand shaking furiously. She slowly backed up as she saw Natsuki walking towards the two helpless and clueless guys huddling over the phone albeit slowly, which made him more… _Hmm… Intimidating?_ She thought. Ah, yes!That's the word! Then she heard a loud thump and her blue eyes refocused on the two guys who were currently shaking in fear, their eyes wide and mouths agape, Natsuki's hand connected to the wall beside the brunette guy's head, making a rather large dent. Erika blinked then jogged towards them.

"Natsuki-san! Stop it right now!" she shouted at him but said male paid her no mind.

"Garbage is supposed to be thrown in garbage cans. What if I throw you in there in too?" Natsuki said in a deep dark voice, his dark emerald eyes glaring at the poor guy, shoving the piece of trash onto his mouth. Poor guy's trembling wildly, eyes the shape of small round plates and turning blue. "Chotto, Natsuki-s-,"

"There he is!" Erika heard a familiar voice from behind her yelling and saw a yellow blur rushing past her towards the tall blond who just so happened to turn around. The rushing figure, which turned out to be Syo, placed Natsuki's glasses in a hurry, making said guy stumble a bit. Erika watched as she saw Natsuki staring in a daze for afew seconds then turned his head towards her and Syo who was catching his breath and smiled at them as nothing had happened earlier. He even greeted them with a bright smile.

"Takahashi-san! Syo-chan! What are you two doing here?" he asked and Erika was shocked at the sudden change of behavior and could only gape at him. "No. Freakin'. Way. What just happened?" She still couldn't grasped the idea that the Natsuki she talked to earlier was the same as the one now. Then Natsuki turned to the two guys sitting by the wall, still trembling, then he stared at them, fascinated. But not because of them but the thing chained on one of the guys' backpack. The two scooted closer to the wall as Natsuki touched the chain.

"You're a fan of Piyo-chan? You see, I'm also a fan of it!" he said joyfully, lifting his shirt to reveal another one with a Piyo-chan design on the back. Erika stared at him. _Is he… bipolar?_ She wondered herself while Syo was scratching the back of his head a bit miffed about his childhood friend.

…..

The trio had settled on a nearby café so that Syo could explain what had transpired back at the park. Syo and Erika stared at the tall blond while the subject gazed at his sundae, his hands cupping his face then smiled with bliss. "Cute!" he commented as he closed his eyes in simple happiness. Syo turned to her, whispering so that Natsuki wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Get it? Once Natsuki takes off his glasses, he becomes Satsuki, an entirely different person." Glancing back, they saw Natsuki taking a spoonful of his treat then again smiled while cupping his cheek with his free hand. "Delicious!" Then he continued, "I don't know if something had happened before we met as kids, but he had put fifty thousand people who've ticked him off in the hospital."

"Really?! He did that?!" she whisper-yelled, disbelief written in her face with the information at the same time scared. _I should just avoid him when we meet again._ She thought. Syo nodded. "Anyway, if you piss him off, it's all over. If Natsuki isn't brought back, all hell breaks loose."

"But, even if he's that bad of a character," she wondered as she tilted her head slightly to the side, her hair slightly swayed by he movement. "…I believe there's still some good qualities about him, right?" she asked at Syo then nodded in agreement. "You're right. He has a talent for composing and whenever he had free time, he writes songs… thus he's a so-called genius." _He must be very well at composing. Maybe I could talk to him!_ she thought with a determined smile then it deflated, closing her eyes and holding her chin between her fingers which she pegged as a thoughtful manner. She just remembered what had transpired earlier and that made her make a very uneasy expression which made Syo look at her curiously. _Or maybe not…_

"Takahashi-san." By the call of her name, her head perked up, her slightly wide oceanic eyes meeting with warm emerald green ones. "Yes. What is it?" she had asked. Erika was sure she had a confused and slightly dazed expression as she looked towards Natsuki who had a gentle smile on his face, leaning against the palm of his hand.

"I always find myself thinking that you…"

"I what, Natsuki-san?" Then he closed his eyes and smiled wider.

"Remind me so much of my beloved Elizabeth!" he proclaimed.

"She's your dog, am I right?" she asked and Natsuki nodded. "Hai. When we're together, I feel like I'm basking in the sun," he stated. Erika chuckled at his statement. "My family also thought that. They always tell me that whenever I smile or play, they feel like they always bathe in gentle sunshine," she reminisced shortly about the memory of young self playing with her brother and their parents watching from the side with joyful smiles. Back to a soft smile, Natsuki held his cup of tea towards his lips as he spoke. "Takahashi-san, you really… get me."

After that, the steam from his cup fogged up his glasses before he could take a sip. "Huh?" he began to take off his glasses when Syo panicked and stood up from his seat abruptly. "D-don't take your glasses off, Natsuki! I-I'll cool it for you!" he quickly told the tall blond and blew off the steam, the fog disappearing and clearing Natsuki's line of vision. "You're so nice to me, Syo-chan," he stated. But then, Natsuki was beginning to sneeze and Syo stopped blowing when he noticed this. And then, he sneezed, making his glasses fall off his nose and onto the table.

"This is bad!" Erika panicked, standing from her seat. Then here he is. _Satsuki!_ "You two…" Satsuki started with a scary dark tone which made Erika and Syo shiver in fear and looked at them with an equally dark look. "…are annoying." He stood up slowly and continued. "Unlike Natsuki, I'm not soft hearted. Don't you dare whisper… right in front of me!" His fist collided with a tree beside him, making it topple over the other tables, freaking everyone nearby. Thankfully, no one had gotten hurt but as Erika shifted her eyes back to Satsuki, she slightly glared at him despite her slightly trembling form as she reprimanded him.

"Oi! Satsuki! You don't have to lose your temper so easily! You could've hurt somebody!" This only made his glare darker and the girl flinched. _Ooh. Nice going, Erika. You just got yourself a funeral._ Her conscience talked to her. _Shut up, conscience!_ "If you've gotten my message, girl, you better get the hell outta my…" Satsuki hadn't finished his threat since Syo successfully placed Natsuki's glasses back. "Huh? What the…?!" Natsuki wondered. Natsuki noticed Erika's stiff form and asked if she's all right. This snapped Erika back to Earth as she answered back with a surprisingly calm voice and a stiff smile. "I'm fine, Natsuki-san. Nothing to worry about. Right, Syo?"

Natsuki looked at Syo with same confused look he gave her as Syo stood up rigidly. "Huh?! O-oh yeah, we're fine!" he said with slight tremor in his voice then began to laugh nervously and Erika giggled at Syo's attempt to say he's fine. Natsuki just looked at them, more confused than ever.

…..

Grey clouds clustered the once clear blue sky as Erika and, by coincidence, Natsuki and Syo reached the amusement park named 'Carnival World' where HAYATO's concert will be held. She had parked her bicycle by the bicycle parking, her violin case slung on her shoulder. "So, Natsuki-san, you're here because of.." the orange-haired girl trailed off as she looked at Natsuki who still had that cheeky smile on his face and a Piyo-chan hat with blue round glasses sitting on his mop of blond hair and the latter nodded. "Yes! We're here to watch the Piyo-chan show after the concert. Syo-chan said he wanted to watch it," he said happily holding out a flyer of the said show which is supposed to be held after the concert. Then Erika turned to Syo, a half-smile forming on her lips with a teasing glint on her eyes, leaning a little bit towards the shorter one's direction with her right foot balancing her body when she leaned.

"But, I can't believe that even the _manly_ Syo watches this kind of show." Of course, Syo didn't noticed the teasing glint in Erika's eyes and she laughed at Syo's fiercely blushing cheeks who in turn glared at her and snapped.

"I don't! Besides, I'm only here to watch over you! You're dangerous to be alone out in the streets!" he shouted the first sentence at the laughing orange-haired girl then the next ones towards his childhood friend, seeming amused at the shorter blond's reaction, pointing an accusing finger at the tall blond. "You don't have to be shy about it, Syo-chan," Natsuki coaxed with a feigning innocent closed eye smile and a vein popped behind his head in annoyance and anger. "I"M NOT BEING SHY!" he yelled in his irritated voice.

OK, ok, you're so much cuter when you're bashful."

"LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE'S TALKING!"

After Erika willed herself to stop laughing at the two blonds' friendlybanter, the trio finally went towards the small stage propped inside the park located at the small square-like area. Many fan girls of HAYATO were already present, creating a big crowd in front of the stage, loud chattering filling the small area. A large hologram-like screen flashed some of HAYATO's smiling pictures, making the girls be more excited than they already were.

"At any rate, he looks just like Tokiya-kun, doesn't he?"

"You're right, Natsuki-san…" _But I believe he really IS HAYATO._ She trailed off with lightly creased eyebrows.

"Naturally, they're identical twins!" he reasoned out then closed his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"If only this was Hyuuga-sensei's concert…" he complained.

"Syo-chan… watching a pro at work is also another and important way of studying," Natsuki said to the shorter blond to which the latter scoffed at. Then a loud "Oha-Yahoo!" was ringing throughout the place, signaling that the concert will start any minute, and the fans kept on screaming his name. "Thank you for coming to… my concert tonight!" he yelled from the speakers as confetti spewed out from the stage ceiling just as the spotlight showed a shadowed figure of Erika's idol leaping out of nowhere. Despite of her suspicions of HAYATO's true identity, she can't help but smile widely with awe as she saw him performing in front of her eyes. While HAYATO was singing his new song, Erika noticed something from the way he sang it. Her smile deflated into a thin line, her oceanic eyes looking at her idol in curiosity and Syo and Natsuki noticed that Erika wasn't enjoying this as they thought she would. Her circle of friends always knew of her admiration at the said idol but they wondered what was wrong with her. They saw her body die down with the excitement she felt before, replaced by an almost passive one.

"What's wrong, Takahashi?" Syo asked her "That's strange. He sure has a beautiful voice, but…," she muttered in a low voice, making the two blonds look at her. "There's something missing from his song," she concluded. _Something… missing?_ Natsuki wondered as he looked back at the stage just in time when HAYATO started to spin around at the end of the chorus. Unbeknownst to those watching him except for Erika, a flicker of pain shot across the idol's face when he felt a sharp jolt from his injured ankle, making him drop his microphone towards the side of the stage.

Erika gasped lightly as she saw the commotion happening in front of her, ignoring the constant yelling of the fans for their idol to continue on singing. Erika saw HAYATO's wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth, looking at the microphone lying by his side a few meters away from him. She somehow could feel his aura dissipating into something akin to a lost child standing in the middle of nowhere. Too engrossed on the scene, Erika and Syo never noticed Natsuki who was shoved by the many girls pushing forward, causing for his glasses to fall on the ground. Due to her sharp hearing, she heard a soft clink of metal dropping off the ground and looked at the same time when one of the girls stepped on it, cracking the glasses in half. The skies started to rumble and after a few moments, it finally gave in, then followed by a thunderstorm.

Lightning striked from above, targeting the stage lights, causing it to fall hard on the ground. People ran away from the place as it crashed down, frantically searching for shelter from the pouring rain.

"This is not good. Natsuki-san!" she shouted at Natsuki who already had his head bowed down, ripping the Piyo-chan hat off his head. In his rage, Satsuki screamed as lightning and thunder clashed above. Syo turned his head fast towards Erika's voice and shouted at the tall blond. "Satsuki!" Satsuki strode towards the front of the stage and shouted HAYATO's name. The idol turned his attention towards the raging blond and when he did, Satsuki asked, or better yet, demanded. "Why do you such insincere songs?!" He continued running to the stage. Syo went to catch him but failed since he was out of his reach. "Damn it! Takahashi, where's his glasses?!" he yelled at her.

Satsuki jumped on the barricade and fought off the security guards who charged at him without even breaking a sweat. He jumped up the stage, rainwater dripping from his body down to the dry stage floor. "You're in the spotlight, but you hide your true feelings in the dark shadows. It pisses me off," he told HAYATO, his once warm emerald eyes drowning in dark rage. HAYATO let out a surprised reaction from his comment and Satsuki continued. "I'm the darker side of Shinomiya Natsuki, but… I don't lie to myself. Listen to my song." HAYATO nodded in agreement and turned towards the band. "Let him," he said to them.

Rumbling sounds of drums and bass guitar rang loudly in the air giving off an intense sensation to those who could hear it and Satsuki began to sing.

 _ **Zaratsuita Shadow minds kurui sonna hodo**_

 _ **(Roughened shadow minds are driven to madness)**_

 _ **Who am I? michibiite yami no tsuki yo**_

 _ **(Who am I? Leading to the dark moon)**_

Erika picked up the shattered glasses and stared at it, her eyebrows forming into a line of concentration. "Takahashi!" Syo shouted from a few meters ahead of her in agitation. Erika ignored him and she ran up to the stage. "Oi, Takahashi! Where're ya going?!" "I'm going to distract him! His glasses are broken so find another pair!" She yelled back, ignoring Syo's shouts of panic as she continued on running to the stage. _This better work. It must be!_

 _ **Kokochi ii Dark wind mabushikute Shining sky**_

 _ **(The pleasant feeling of the dark wind and the dazzling shining sky)**_

 _ **Soredemo asahi he to kogareru**_

 _ **(And yet, I yearn for the sunrise)**_

 _ **Kage to hikari ore to omae chikadzuiteiku**_

 _ **(The shadow and light, you and I, are getting closer)**_

 _ **RIARU to FUEIKU ga towareteru**_

 _ **(Inquiring what's real and fake)**_

 _ **Black? White? Naze ka? Naze ka? Kodou ga**_

 _ **(Black? White? Why is it? Why is it? My heartbeat)**_

" _ **Rashikuiro yo" to SHAUTO shite utau yo**_

 _ **(Shouts and sings to choose "a color that suits you!")**_

 _ **Tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION annafuuni**_

 _ **(That way, the Orion will burn fiercely in the night sky)**_

 _ **HAATO no honnou no omomoku mama ikireba ii**_

 _ **(With the flames of your heart, it is the way it should be and how you shall live)**_

 _ **Zenaku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa**_

 _ **(Good and evil and tedious talk should be devoted to your problems)**_

 _ **Gemini Syndrome**_

Erika tiptoed as quietly as she could behind Satsuki as he dragged out the last notes of the song. When she was just about a few more inches from him, Satsuki turned around and she stilled as his dark eyes bore into her ocean ones. What Satsuki did next was unexpected, leaving her open for Satsuki's assault. Her hand holding the cracked lenses was brought up above her head by the wrist, pulling Erika's body closer towards him, his other arm coiled around her slender waist loosely. She stared at him wide eyed as Satsuki pulled a dark smirk, looking down on her. "Let's do something fun," he said to her. Erika glared at him. _I could've punched that smirk off this guy's face to the next century if only this wasn't Natsuki's body. But I can distract him from Syo._ She thought as a smirk slowly appeared on her pink lips and Satsuki looked at her amazed at the girl's guts.

"What's this? Aren't you scared?" he asked. "Because you're still the same Natsuki-san, only with a dark side. And knowing him, he will never pull something that will hurt or bring harm to anyone and I believe you know that, right?" she finished, mentally patting herself on the back and her smirk widened when she saw Satsuki's eyes widened. Before any of them could say more, Syo suddenly appeared behind Satsuki and put NAtsuki's Piyo-chan hat, deep enough that he could wear the glasses attached on it. "Huh? Takahashi-san?" Erika just smiled at him innocently as she greeted him. "Hello, Natsuki-san." Syo let out a deep sigh of relief and Natsuki turned to him . "And Syo-chan! What are you doing here?" For a moment, Syo stared at him then his expression changed into an annoyed one to his oblivious friend and angrily said, "Let's go!"

"Why?"

"Just move now!"

Before she could follow them, she checked her violin and sighed in relief when it turned out all right then placed it back on her shoulder. Without knowing, she tripped on a stray cord at the backstage and was about to fall on the hard floor if not for the strong and warm arms catching her upper body. She looked beside her and saw it was HAYATO. She blushed at the close proximity and stuttered her thanks, quickly standing a good few meters away from him. Her eyes then strayed on the bandaged ankle and looked up slowly to meet her idol's seemingly familiar indigo eyes. Now that was proof enough of her suspicions about her schoolmate. "You're… Tokiya-san, aren't you?" HAYATO looked taken aback at the question and that only strengthen Erika's suspicion about him. She was about to say some things but Syo called out to her.

"Takahashi, what are you doing?! Let's go!"

"OK!" she shouted back at him. Her gaze lingered for a little longer on HAYATO's, sending him an unspoken question, which made the said male looked shocked and left him in a daze-like state. _Why do you keep your true identity a secret?._ Then she broke her gaze from him and jogged back to the duo. The rain had stopped for a while and Erika went to get her bicycle and rode off after saying some things about still running an errand for her friend and said goodbye to the two. Natsuki stared at Erika's back for while, thinking deeply on what she said back at the café.

" _My family also thought that. They always tell me that whenever I smile or play, they feel like they always bathe in gentle sunshine."_ He didn't know whether he just imagined a sad, almost grieving undertone of her sweet voice when she mentioned her family or not, but Natsuki was sure he didn't want to hear that tone coming from that sweet, cheerful girl again. Only one thought crosses his mind….

" _ **I will keep on bringing happiness to you, that can exceed even the bright Orion."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER XIII ~FEELING YOUR OWN HEART~**_

Days passed after the eventful HAYATO's concert and Satsuki's appearance, Erika sat in her class, listening to Haruka playing her newly composed piece with a determined yet relaxed expression. Her song's warmth spread throughout the room, leaving their classmates with a look of awe. Erika, Tomochika and Otoya shared a look of content and glee with smiles of happiness and Erika glanced back at Haruka. _You finally came out of your shell, Haru-chan._ She thought, watching her play until it ended. Afterwards, she stood up and bowed politely then their teacher, Ringo, complimented her. "That's wonderful, Haru-chan. Just as expected of one of the top students in musical composition for this month's test!" Murmurs of disbelief with a mix of awe and surprise surrounded them.

"I can't believe it!"

"She's a totally different person."

"Amazing!"

 _Yup. Nothing can be greater than this_. Erika thought. "Well' that's it for today," Ringo announced, piling up the sheets of paper in his hands in time for the school bell to chime loudly. "I'll assign another assignment for all of you next week, so make sure to practice a lot," he finished and the class answered in chorus.

After class, Erika and Haruka walked down the deserted hallway, still complimenting her best friend. "That was sooo amazing, Haru-chan! You even left our classmates hanging their jaws in awe at you!" she said at her energetically and Haruka only blushed at her friend's compliment. "Thank you, Eri-chan. But.. you're still greater than me. I mean, _you're_ that number one student in our course and your pieces are still on a different level than mine," she told her with an equal look of awe and Erika laughed at her jovially. "Thanks, Haru-chan." They continued giggling to themselves until they passed one of the large windows along the hallway and Erika happened to look at the lone figure walking under the showering rain then halted. "Tokiya-san…," she muttered under her breath. She still remembered that day after her idol's concert was disrupted by Satsuki who decided to show HAYATO the feeling that was missing in his song, and… the truth about his idol's identity. Haruka noticed her friend halted in her steps and called to Erika who was a little dazed.

"Eri-chan?" she called, softly tapping her hand on Erika's shoulder who flinched at the contact. "Y-yes?" she inquired, blinking her eyes to focus on her friend. "Are you all right? Are you feeling sick?" she asked, her golden eyes flitting with concern and Erika answered with a slow shake of her head then smiled softly. "I'm fine. Let's go?" Haruka decided to leave it and nodded with the same smile and continued their way towards the cafeteria.

Erika now sat on one of the tables down at the cafeteria with her girl friends, Tomochika and Haruka sitting across her, chatting down while eating their food while she, on the other hand, stared at her untouched food. _I'm still wondering why Tokiya-san would keep his identity a secret, going as far as posing as his own brother._ Her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, unconsciously clenching her hand holding a fork. _I know I shouldn't be nosy about it, but still…_

"-rika, Erika, Erika!" Erika gasped lightly, blinking the haze out of her ocean eyes and snapped her head towards the two, one with worry and one with slight annoyance. "What is it, guys?" she asked, easily transforming her face into one of her natural expression; the one with a small closed eye smile. Tomochika then spoke, her voice slightly coated with suspicion. "Don't 'what' us! You've been staring off in space for several minutes now. It's strange."

"Ah, no, there's nothing strange, Tomo-chan." Tomochika just shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no. It _is_ strange! You're not one that spaces off while we're eating."

"Eri-chan, is there something troubling you?" Haruka inquired. Again, Erika shook her head in assurance.

"Really, there's nothing you should be worried about." Then Tomochika was struck by an idea.

"Ah! I bet you're in shock that Shinomiya-san interrupted HAYATO's performance. Shinomiya-san totally changed…," she concluded. Haruka just nodded. "Yes," Then she turned to Erika with a shocked expression. "I didn't know what to feel after seeing that side of Shinomiya-san." Tomochika then continued, "You're right! I was totally freaked out when it was aired on TV!" Erika laughed softly. _It's funny. But, they're really not far from it._ No, it's close but not quite. Yes, she was shocked by Natsuki's counterpart, but what's really on her mind was about Ichinose Tokiya's _secret._ Why would he pose as his own brother to study at the academy? Why would he still study here as an idol if he already debuted as one? Was it to mock them? Or something else? She shook her head at that thought. She may not know Tokiya that much, but she's certain that he was not that type of person. She could see it in his eyes. Those eyes that held self-loath and loneliness that shouldn't belong to a person who worked so hard to gain what they wanted.

Then Tomochika turned back to her. "Erika," she called and said girl looked at her with apprehension. "Whenever something's bothering you, you can talk to us," she offered with a smile and so did Haruka. Erika was touched by their sincerity so she replied with a happy nod.

…..

It was still raining that afternoon and classes was dismissed earlier so Erika decided to just walk around the hall. She was about to descend the stairs when her eyes caught sight of Tokiya walking down the opposite hallway. She practically raced down the staircase just as Tokiya was about to disappear from her sight. She skidded to a halt just a good two feet behind him and called out to him, loud enough for him to hear. "Tokiya-san! Wait up!" Said bluenette stopped and looked behind, gazing at her with that emotionless mask on his face and she could tell he was in a bad mood. _And still, when he wasn't?_ she added. She took a deep breath then she remembered his injured ankle.

"Is your ankle healed now?" she asked concern written on her face but not bordering pity but Tokiya didn't answer, still staring at him with his icy indigo eyes, unblinking. Before she could speak further, the bluenette turned around sharply as he spoke. "If you don't have anything to say, I must be going." Then he proceeded walking down the hallway with a dark aura surrounding him, signaling that he wasn't in a good mood. She took a step forward, thinking on calling for him to come back, but she pushed the thought at the back of her mind. She watched his back until he disappeared when he turned a corner. Speaking of his bad mood, what just happened for him to leave such an impression?

…..

Some time later, Natsuki, Otoya, Syo, and Masato sat around one of the tables in the study hall as they discussed something serious.

"Eh?! Tokiya is?!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Yeah," Syo replied with a solemn expression.

Then Haruka and Erika walked towards the table where they all gathered with trays of tea and snacks. The girls looked at them curious as to what they're talking about, but Erika had a guess. It's about Tokiya.

"What's going on here?" Haruka asked. Syo looked up at Haruka and replied to her question.

"Tokiya was demoted from S Class." At that, Erika almost dropped her tray but luckily, she balanced her body as she stared at the shorter blond as she marched up to them and placed her tray with a soft clank upon the oak table. "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed, her eyes fired with slight curiosity and anger, not at the person in front of her but at the predicament Tokiya was in. _He was… kicked out?! That's unbelievable!_ She added in her mind and she really couldn't believe it but can't help but think about the possibility that he really was kicked out, especially about the issue of his identity, which she was sure no one really knows. Tomochika came with her cup of coffee, oblivious as to what's happening right now.

"Tokiya," Otoya clenched his fist with a slight tremble. "Even though he worked so hard, I don't know what to say to him…" At this, Erika clenched her fist so tight it was bordering much paler than her original color. _Tokiya-san… how could you let this happen?_ She gritted her teeth at the thought.

"Learning from theory alone… is difficult," Natsuki stated.

"His songs have no heart… I guess..," Masato assumed, placing his thumb and forefinger under his chin, his royal blue eyes deep in thought. And that made Erika realized something, making her eyes go wide and immediately unclenched her fists and stood up straight, her fringes covering her half-lidded eyes. _Heart…_ On the day of his concert, Erika noted the intensity of the song. All the elements were in it and with his voice, it was perfect. Too perfect for her liking, as if a programmed robot was singing in front of her. And it dawned on her; it was lacking emotion, the very core of making music.

Ever since she was very young, she was already taught by her father that emotion is what makes the music whole and meaningful. She had asked her father why was it so and her father explained, his deep baritone voice full of life and joy.

" **In our life, we're experiencing different emotions and most are pent up, waiting for the time it will be released like anger, longing, happiness, sadness, even hate. And most of all, love. Many people can't express their feelings in words, so in order for others to know what they feel, they decided to turn these feelings into notes and lyrics." Her father explained and turned to her with a soft smile. "Each note dancing on the scale holds a certain amount of that feeling and as the melody dragged on, it becomes more expressive and intense, making others realize what that person really feels, the one he couldn't express in words. So, Erika, never forget that music is the language of the heart."**

But since that tragic accident happened years ago, she almost forgot the words of her father when she decided to give up music but when she heard that song, feelings of nostalgia and passion came back to her in full force, making her decide on turning back to her passion and continue on making it to spread that kind of feeling to others she cared about. And it was _him_ who, although indirectly, helped her recover her lost passion. So she had decided that in turn, she will help him recover his lost aim, the reason he became an idol in the first place.

…...

Later that night, Erika wondered again towards the large lake where she met Tokiya on her first night at the academy with an umbrella on hand since it was still pouring down but not that heavy. When she saw the lake, she let a smile grace her lips and was about to jog there when she saw Tokiya standing beside the lake, rain pouring down on his clothed lean body. She halted on her steps as she watched him open his mouth as if he was going to sing, her ocean eyes unblinking. And sing he did. She felt her eyes widen and a small barely audible gasp left her lips as she listen to Tokiya's song. The song that made her passion for music resurface and once again play her most beloved instruments. As the night sky cleared, moonlight shone through the clouds, showering Tokiya in its mysterious light, making him look so breathtaking as he just stood there with his eyes closed. She didn't know how long she stood there, listening to it, but as if on automatic, her feet slowly made her way towards him, her shining with tears but it never fell down her cheeks, her hold on her umbrella loosening and falling down to her side. She lowly sang a few lyrics with him, her lips quivering at the emotions filling in every word as it went along.

By the time the song ended, Erika stopped a few meters behind Tokiya, snapping a twig in the process making the stoic male turned towards her with a slight surprise in his eyes, his blue locks shining as the light from the moon struck the droplets of water remaining on his hair, his clothes drenched from the rain. The moon's light once again hid behind the dark clouds as she and Tokiya stare like they're total strangers. The orange-haired girl was the first to break the deafening silence, awe evident in her voice. "That was… beautiful, Tokiya-san. Looks like you can sing with such emotions," she complimented as she smiled at him, eyes shining with visible honesty. Tokiya scoffed at that. Erika directed her gaze at him, not even once faltering nor flinching at the cold, emotionless gaze. Seeing that the male wouldn't speak, she asked the same question that she wanted to have an answer to.

"I have a question, Tokiya-san. If you have already debuted as an idol, why do you even bother to come and study in this academy, even as to go far as pose yourself as your own twin?" Sensing Tokiya' silent question, she answered with which she supposed a small convincing smirk. "And I don't want to call you by that fake name anymore. So, tell me." She crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for an appropriate answer to the questions nagging on the back of her mind.

Tokiya looked away from her form, closing his eyes in resignation, his lips turned into a thin line and his body almost sagging. Taking a small intake of breath, he opened his eyes, staring in a distance far away from where he was. "Because I want to sing… But I can't. It seems that my songs… don't have a heart, apparently," he stated, his voice surprisingly even with a slight taste of frustration that was so faint no one would've noticed. Erika shook her head solemnly and took a step forward, her arms swinging by the sides. "That's not true, Tokiya-san," she stated calmly.

"As I've said earlier, the song you sang has that _heart_ , as one would say. I'd probably say that is your best s-,"

"Probably… because it's HAYATO's song, right? If I try to sing it as Ichinose Tokiya, it will do no good." At this, Erika was seething that her fringe had to hide her blazing red orbs, her teeth gritted as she strode towards him in long strides. She grabbed tightly on Tokiya's arm and turned him around so that he was now facing her, his face showing surprised, the taller of the two looked down at Erika's bowed head as he watched her shoulders shook a little violently.

"You idiot… How could you possibly say that?!" What made Tokiya hung his mouth open slightly in shock was when the girl snapped her head up so fast he swore he could almost hear her neck crack as she said the statement and saw a pair of blazing—no, more like a pair of deep crimson eyes staring at him angrily and her thin brown eyebrows met in the middle of her eyes, her face contorted into a mixture of anger and… was it sadness? He thought as he stared at her.

"You…" he trailed off, still not getting over his initial shock to not even notice that the girl had already removed her tight grip on his arm and stepped back, her face softening a little but he could still feel her anger radiating off her. Until he heard her speak as she tried to maintain her voice and not lash out at him. "I… I could and still feel the feelings you poured on that song and it's not because it's HAYATO's… but you should've gotten the fact that you and HAYATO are one and the same." Erika already calmed her body as her eyes changed from a deep crimson to a pale red until it became the ocean blue she originally had and her anger dissipated. Only the feeling of sadness lingered and her dimmed blue eyes eyed the wet, slightly muddy ground.

"I haven't been able to play, hell even make music for ten long years after the accident. From _that_ day, I had decided on giving it all up, convincing myself that what's the point of continuing it when the ones I dedicate it to had already left. Even if I try to, they'll only bring painful memories that I really wanted to forget and bury deep in my mind." Then she returned her gaze towards the stoic bluenette who just stared at him, still wearing an emotionless mask, his lips forming a slight frown and his eyebrows creased a little, trying to comprehend what the girl in front of him had stated. _Ten years? What had gotten to her that made her decide to give it up that long?_ He clearly didn't understand what the girl was trying to say and was about to ask something but stopped when he saw Erika's deep ocean blue orbs staring at his own void and dark pools of indigo, filled with other emotions that he couldn't identify.

"But… after hearing your song, I'd made a decision to myself that I would continue to make music that those I cared about had began to loved. I know that you won't believe me because I'm a fan of him and also to anything that I will say to you but…," she took a breath and said, "I want to believe that you will be able to sing someday and if you'll just-"

"That's enough." Erika now wore a confused expression in place of sadness and stared at Tokiya who had closed his eyes with a rather displeasing look. "I can't take any more of you talking like you understand me."

"W-what are you-?" Erika was a little hurt at that and she once again tried not to lash out at him, knowing that it would only do more harm than good, so she just shut it. "You and I are different you see, so don't place yourself with me, assuming that we are the same," he walked past her as he said it while excusing himself, giving her the cold shoulder. When Tokiya was already out of hearing range, Erika turned around one last time towards the direction where Tokiya had strode off to and she gritted her teethe hard, her body twitching from concealed anger and for once let out her anger in one phrase, one that she couldn't bring to shout at said male up front. "TOKIYA, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

She couldn't understand what was different from the both of them. Sure, hers had a much more pressing and more complicated life than she had showed and told her friends, a secret she could never and would never bring up so easily, fearing for their safety and Tokiya had this problem regaining only his lost aim, the aim that made him enter the show business, one could understand once he explained to them, but still kept it as a secret. But still, secrets are secrets, no matter how big or small, and they both know the feeling of hiding who you really were behind the mask you wore.

…..

The following day, Tokiya came to class as if nothing had transpired between Erika and himself last night and Erika was slightly glad for that. Apparently, he was now in A Class. Inside the room, there was an awkward silence hanging above their heads when he had came in and took an empty seat quietly at the back of the class. Erika, Haruka, Tomochika and Otoya only looked at him sadly from the front, not even uttering a single word, not even a simple 'good morning'. Erika watched as Tokiya flipped through his notebook as nothing unsettles him but she could clearly see he was slightly uncomfortable with the silence in his eyes and also by the way he was sitting so rigid, his posture stiff. Even Masato glanced at him briefly while he was playing the piano at the back. Although Natsuki was still acting as he usually was, his normally childish and bright personality even dimmed its light, affected by the sadness his friends were feeling.

Not more than three days had passed since Tokiya had moved into a regular class, rude comments about him had already spread around the campus like a plague but Tokiya seemed unaffected by all this, considering he had been in the business for who knows how long. He just walked around the hallway littered by gossiping students wearing the indifferent and emotionless mask of his, completely masking his uncomfortable feeling. All Erika, Haruka and Tomochika could only do was to watch by the sidelines and listen to the comments.

"Ichinose Tokiya…"

"He got dropped from the S Class…"

"He's HAYATO's brother, isn't he?"

"Brothers or not, they're completely different from each other…"

Erika couldn't stand hearing their comments, but she thought lashing out would not help in this situation, so she settled in a glare as she bowed down her head, her fringes covering her eyes that was trained on the floor beneath. Clenching her fists, she stomped lightly, almost inaudible on the opposite direction Tokiya went, ignoring her friends' call nor the burning stare of dark indigo eyes boring holes on her back, her now long salmon hair swaying with her movement. Still going down the hallway, she passed her other guy friends, not even stopping when the others greeted her until she was outside the campus building, deciding to stop her tracks when she came onto a wide clearing. When she looked up, her eyes were greeted with vast greenery and some trees swaying with the mild breeze. She stared up in the clear blue sky, the clouds riding upon the blue canvas.

 _Ne, Oka-sama, Otou-sama. Am I even doing a good job on rescuing those lost souls?_ She felt the breeze answer her by sending a gentle touch onto her head and she laughed bitterly. _Maybe before this, I did a good job. But looks like this time, I will fail that. I don't even know what to do to help them, or in this case, him, to realize his own mistake._ She sat on the grass as she heaved a long sigh. She put her chin on her folded arms above her folded knees and stared in the distance with her half-lidded eyes as she buried herself in a non-existent grief. "What should I do?" she wondered aloud. Then she felt something brushing her side slightly her head turned and saw that same soft black cat affectionately catching her attention. She let a small smile blossom on her pink lips and lifted the cat to sit on her lap.

"Hello, um… Gah, I don't even know what to call you!" Then she was struck by an idea. "I know! I'll call you Cecil!" She herself didn't know why she called him that, but the look in the cat's eyes told her to call him that. In either way, she let out a wide delighted smile as Cecil mewled in agreement and giggled. "Cecil, do you think everything will turn out all right?" she asked the cat which in turn stared at her with big shining emerald green eyes. Then she shook her head slowly as she stood up, Cecil the cat leaped from her lap and went his way away from her. She walked back towards the dorm building, feeling a little refreshed mentally and had calmed her raging emotions.

 _This is not the time to wallow myself again in sorrow about the things that still don't happen and hopefully will not; instead, I should focus on the present, where my dreams are nearly nearing its completion._ She thought back on the things that happened in the past three months. Joyful laughter, the warm ambiance and the void feeling being filled again by her newly found friends that had helped her throughout the course. Then she made a determined look.

"Yoshi! I'll do my best!" she yelled, her fist pumping in midair and took off running towards the building for a needed rest for it's such a tiresome day.

…..

"Morning!"

"Oh! Look at this, guys!"

Basically, the whole student gathered in the main hall, looking the posters posted on the board a little while ago, trying to read it. Erika, Tomochika and Haruka were on the back and curse her short height, she tiptoed over the mass of heads to get a better view on one of the posters but she could only make out the words 'Summer Camp'. When she saw those words, a wide sparkly smile was plastered on her lips as she literally jumped in happiness and clasped her own hands on Tomochika's and both exclaimed.

"Summer camp is nearly here!" They once again squealed in glee.

"I can't wait for summer and enjoy the sun!" Erika cried still with that sparkly look while Haruka only looked at them in innocent confusion you could imagine a big question mark appear above her head.

"Summer camp?"

…..

"It's almost here! The long-awaited annual summer camp!" Ringo exclaimed to the class, his hands cupping his face while leaning on the desk and gave his characteristical wink. "The location is… the resort island in the South!" Everyone in class broke into murmurs and gasps of excitement and Erika clasped her hands together still having that sparkly look which made her friends looked at her strange and at the same time endearing, especially with the boys.

"The blue sea… sun… waving crashing onto the shore… the sweet wind…" As Ringo described a perfect image of the southern beach, Erika could practically feel it; the summer breeze blowing, the white fine sand dancing beneath her toes and the sea… Ah! Paradise! She almost sighed in content until she was broken from her perfect summer image by her teacher slamming both his hands on the desk, making the happy and carefree atmosphere turn into one with seriousness. "BUT! You shouldn't be carried away! After you come home, it's your hour of destiny. The time to decide as your partner for the graduation audition!" It almost slipped from her mind and mentally slapped herself on the forehead for forgetting such an important decision. _The graduation audition… How could I forget that?!_ She screamed in her head. With all of the things happening these past few weeks, she even hadn't have the faintest thought on who she would choose as her partner.

"That's right. Pairs will be formed between the idol course and composing course students, and once decided, the two of you will be walking down the path of your dream debut!" After the word debut, he gave a wink at them and continued. "I know some of you had already decided on whom you'll be with, but for those who don't, this summer camp will be the perfect chance to find your perfect partner! That's why it's important, okay? So, minna, choose your partner wisely, and I know all of you already know this, but… remember, falling in love is forbidden. Got it, everyone?"

The class replied in chorus. Erika found herself glancing at Tokiya, who seems to be deep in thought but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Haruka caught her gaze and she also turned to where she was staring at then glanced back at her friend. _Could it be… she wanted Ichinose-san as her partner?_ Haruka smiled at the thought, glad that her best friend had considered Ichinose Tokiya as one of her possible partners. Haruka had caught their guy friends' gazes on her best friend when Erika thought she wasn't looking and therefore concluded that maybe, just maybe, they wanted to be the one Erika would choose as the lucky partner for her. _Good luck on choosing the one, Eri-chan. There seems to be a big competition on being your partner for the audition._ She thought and Erika glanced back to Haruka who she felt was the one staring at her.

"What's matter, Haru-chan?" she asked out of confusion. Haruka shook her delicately. "Nothing's wrong, Eri-chan." Erika raised her eyebrow but shrugged, leaving the confusion behind as Tomochika already talked to both of them, mainly asking on who they're going as partners.

 _Hope you could find pure happiness after finding the perfect partner for you, Eri-chan._ She looked at Erika, her best friend that had experienced a very gruesome past, leaving her grieving in darkness, abandoning her passion for music. _May you relive that bright passion once again…_

 _ **And maybe, they can be the one that can touch and feel your broken heart.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER VIII ~FEEL MY ETERNITY LOVE~**_

It was a wonderful bright sunny day with a clear cloudless blue sky and the students of Saotome Academy arrived at an unnamed Southern island, where everyone stared around the perimeter with awe-filled expressions and excitement happily ringing around them. And one of them was Takahashi Erika who looked much more energetic and sparkly eyed than ever her friends saw her. "I can't believe we're actually here, Haru-chan! Tomo-chan!" she squealed with sparkles dancing around her as she moved her eyes around her, awing at the green shrubs and bushes and tall palm trees.

"Is she always like this, Haruka?" Tomochika asked, her purple eyes glued on Erika's form who looked like a child visiting a candy store for the first time. Haruka turned to her with a sheepish smile. "Apparently, she only acts like this whenever someone said anything about the beach." "Ah, I see…" They glanced towards Erika who had somehow stopped her childish excitement and the whole student body attentively listened when the S class teacher, Hyuuga Ryuya, started talking.

"The purpose of this summer camp is to decide on the pairs for the graduation audition," he announced. "The composing course and the idol course… this is the perfect chance to determine whether partners are right for each other."

"Everyone, interact with each other and seek out an appealing work, ok?" Ringo said and everyone broke out in excited murmurs.

"Hey! Who're you going to choose as a partner?" One girl asked.

"Definitely Jinguji-san!" her other friend said.

"Are you sure?! That's like setting your standards too high!"

"I want HIjirikawa-kun!" The other replied excitedly.

"I'd definitely choose Takahashi-chan!" One guy from the idol course said.

"No way! She's like on a different level, dude!" The guy exclaimed.

Erika creased her eyebrows lightly as she happened to hear her name among the chatter and nearly pouted but stopped when Tomochika stuck her head in between her and Haruka, both her hands on their shoulders. "Haruka, Erika! I've decided!"

"Ehh?! You already have!?/Already?!" Both Erika and Haruka exclaimed, mirroring each other's shocked expressions. Tomochika nodded.

"Yep! Yajima-kun. You know, the one who worked with me on that last assignment!" Somewhere in front of the crowd, she pointed at a brown-haired guy wearing glasses who looked at them and waved back. "He makes fantastic tunes!" she gushed.

"Really? I'm happy for you," Haruka said with a small smile.

"Heh.. Glad you already found one…" Erika commented quietly on the side, turning her head as she heaved a silent sigh. "Have you already decided you two?" she asked. Haruka hesitated and Erika fidgeted.

"Um… not really sure, but I could find someone within the vacation," the tangerine-haired answered.

"I haven't thought about that, though," the salmon-haired girl replied with a sheepish smile.

"If the both of you don't decide soon, someone will nab the one you're hoping to be your partner." Tomochika warned them then waved at her new partner with an excited smile. "Yajima-kun! Let's meet up later," she stated while walking towards him. "What time is good?"

Haruka noticed that Erika was looking around until her eyes glanced behind her. She followed her gaze and saw Tokiya. She glanced back at her friend who looked down to the ground with an unreadable expression on her fair face. Erika may not know it but she wanted him as her partner, or at least her subconscious told her, but she clearly denied that she only wanted to help him. Sounds of rapid drumming broke through the teens' ears. AS the students looked at the source of the sound, in front of them was headmaster wearing a big and weird feathered crown fanned out like that of a peacock's, a weird fur cape draped on his broad shoulders, the rest looking like some weird and ridiculous tropical outfit and a long wooden torch stick with flames blazing at each end of the torch.

"Welcome to this island loved by the goddess of music, Muse!" the headmaster exclaimed, twirling the stick as he did so and putting it in front of him. Everyone looked more surprised than shocked at the crazy headmaster' entrance and Erika just sweat dropped at the scene. _Goodness, when can he have a normal entrance?_ She asked herself and added. _Oh, wait.. he don't and will never be._

"If you feel the touch of the mysterious wind, inspiration will bubble up!" he said once more, trilling at the end of the sentence. Shining then spun around like the crazy and weird person he was in his place, flinging the torch in the air while saying, "Let's go!" in English then continued, "Enjoy…" Then he took off his costume, leaving him with the cape, crown and torch and grabbed Ringo's wrist and brought it up in the air, making the cross dressing idol dropped his sunglasses from his eyes due to the sudden movement and surprise. "…this legendary island!"

In a swift swipe, his clothes has been taken off, leaving him in only a loincloth then took off running towards the sea while shouting the last part, then he sommersaulted in the air and dropped into the sea while shouting, "Shining!" He created a huge splash of water after he jumped into it that caused the water to bounce up to the height of a small house. Erika could only gape at the place where the headmaster dove into, the words weird, crazy and eccentric- oh! And also DANGEROUS! Everyone was too shocked to say anything after the eccentric exit.

After that, Haruka and Erika walked towards their cottage and was about to enter it after Haruka had entered when Erika once again spotted Tokiya on the other side of the hut. Tokiya sensed someone boring their eyes on his back and looked at her with that same mask. Oh, how Erika hated that mask she wanted to tear it off his face but knew couldn't as the male was a stubborn one. The scene of the two of them talking a few nights before replayed before her mind's eye and fortunately, she broke eye contact with him and continued to enter the hut as if nothing happened.

…..

After unpacking their belongings, Erika decided to walk down the shoreline while Haruka was off finding someone she knew or worked with to be her partner. She decided just to walk down where the teachers and the headmaster were. Then she heard squealing which to she reacted with a face of disbelief. "Even here, he's surrounded by the girls." She commented, staring at Ren who was just lounging on a beach chair with a small group of girls around him. Erika sighed at this and continued on walking down the shore, not noticing a pair of sky blue eyes watching her back.

When Erika was a good few meters away from Ren and his fan girls, she sat on the white sand as she stared at the waves crashing onto the shore, making her smile at the sound of the sea. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet salty sea breeze until a deep melodic voice interrupted her peaceful thoughts. She opened her ocean eyes only to see Ren walking towards her while holding a pink rose that seemed to come out of nowhere, a subtle smirk settling on his tan face. "My, it's such a coincidence to see you here, my lady." "Ren-san…" she stood up when he stopped in front of her. He then leaned down and gave her the rose he was holding and said in a sultry manner. "Ever since I met wonderful lady who made me realize the passion buried deep inside my heart, I said to myself, 'Ah.. I've finally found the one who've made me what I am today.' And I decided that she will be my partner for the audition." Erika twinkled at him, seemingly clueless on what he was hinting. "That's great, Ren-san! I'm pretty sure she will accept it if you asked her." Ren chuckled at her softly. "I wish she would accept it and… the lady I was talking about… is you, Takahashi Erika."

Erika blinked at him confused. "Me?" Then she stepped back a little as he leaned forward, staring intensely at her eyes, his tone serious mirroring his facial expression. "Takahashi Erika, I want you to be my partner."

Her mind barely registered what he said that she didn't even noticed Ren walking away from her waving his hand in a lazy manner while saying, "I'll await your answer, my lady." Then in _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"WHAT!" she shouted through the sky, dropping the flower down to the sandy ground as she stared at where Ren was standing before. She trodded down the shoreline, her head seeming to gain a headache on her head at the sudden request. **"Takahashi Erika, I want you to be my partner."**

That sentence echoed inside her mind until it disappeared towards the back of it. _He sounded so serious back there. Maybe… he was expecting me to accept it easily._ She thought, her head bowed down in a thoughtful manner. She walked past the cottages and she found herself on the beach where there were many littered around the area, whether it be inside the shops or just walking down the shore, enjoying the waves splashing onto their feet.

Erika stopped to look beyond the horizon with a gentle smile on her face. She was glad that Haruka had finally came out of her shell and had befriended everyone in their class. She closed her ocean blue eyes as she felt the gentle sea breeze swept past her, her side ponytail swaying softly.

"Takahashi!" Erika opened her eyes as she saw Otoya running towards her. She smiled at the cheerful redhead. "Hey, Otoya-kun!" she chirped happily as she met him halfway and standing in front of him. Otoya was slightly panting for his breath. "Glad I found you. You see, I just… wanted to say.. that… that, um," he struggled to stay focused on what he was saying to her as he eyed Erika's outfit today which consists of a flowing cream white tube top, a pair of navy swim shorts and a pair of red floral flip flops as discreetly as he could but couldn't keep the blush from appearing as he stared at Erika's preppy look. Erika blinked at his flustered face, getting a little concerned for him. "What's wrong, Otoya-kun? You're a bit red," Otoya jolted and frantically waved his hands side to side. "Ahh! N-no! Nothing's wrong!" he laughed nervously then cleared his throat, his red eyes staring seriously back at her ocean blue ones.

"Takahashi, I just wanted to tell you that I love… the music that you make!" he exclaimed, making Erika flinch back and step back a little. Otoya noticed this and continued in an almost endearing tone. "You see, it makes me happy every time I heard any piece made by you…" At this, Erika smiled widely, her eyes shining at Otoya's statement. "I'm glad! Besides, that's what my goal is. To make others happy with the music I make!" she said with a little laugh. Otoya nodded at her, the previous energy coming into his body. "Yes! I really want to sing your songs! If you will make a piece of music, I'll sing it to my heart's content!"

Erika was taken aback at that, causing her to blink at him again and was about to say something but the redhead already took off. "Otoya-kun!" she called as she jogged after him but halted when Otoya stopped, an appraising smile plastered on his tan face as he turned back to her. "I'm gonna write your name as my desired partner, Takahashi!" With that, he took off again, leaving Erika in a daze. She stared at Otoya's back until he disappeared in a distance. And once again, she shouted. "WHAT!"

…..

 **"I'm gonna write your name as my desired partner, Takahashi!"**

Erika stared at the dark ceiling of their cottage, unable to sleep because of what happened that afternoon at the beach. She rolled onto her side, glancing at Haruka's sleeping form with a peaceful smile on her face. She remembered what she told Erika as she stepped foot onto the small terrace and sat in front of her and the talk about _it._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **Erika walked back to the cottage where she and Haruka were staying at, quite confused and at the same time baffled at Otoya's confession about her music and listing her as his desired partner. She sighed then plopped down in front of Haruka with her eyes downcast. "Hey, Eri-chan," she greeted with a closed eye smile while Erika muttered a low 'hey' back to her. Haruka noticed this and she looked at her with concern.**_

 _ **"Daijoubu desu ka, Eri-chan?"**_

 _ **Erika snapped out of her daze and looked at Haruka's concerned face and sent a nervous smile.**_

 _ **"I'm all right, Haru-chan. Really," she added the last part when she saw the slight frown on her best friend's pale face with a supposed reassuring smile to which Haruka sighed. Apparently, she's unlike Erika who could read people with just a look in their eyes, so she just let it slide. "Something happened with you today, Haru-chan?" Erika asked then Haruka broke out into a wide smile. "Oh, I almost forgot! I've already decided on a partner!" At this, Erika stood up from her seat and leaned towards her a little in shock. "That fast?!" Haruka nodded in confirmation.**_

 _ **"Her name is Fukuyama Aika-chan. I once partnered with her, and I can say, she has a melodic voice like a siren and matches well to my pieces," she said as Erika sat back down and pouted, looking to the side while crossing her arms. "Lucky… I should've been in your shoes…" she muttered and Haruka giggled. "Don't worry. You still have the whole summer to find one that suits you," she reassured and the salmon-haired girl nodded a little bit hesitantly and smiled at her.**_

 _ **"You're probably right. But still, there's still preparation needed to be done since it will not be long before**_ _that_ _ **day comes," she said in almost a hypnotic voice, her rapidly changing into a wine red as she stared in the horizon. She was referring to the day everything will take place and unfold before their eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Haruka, so she reached out a small hand and placed it above her best friend's warm one, an understanding smile plastered on her face. "It will be all right, Erika. Oba-sama and Oji-sama are always watching over you. Have faith. We'll pull through this together," she promised and Erika returned her friend's smile with her own.**_

 _ **~End flashback~**_

 _When Erika opened her eyes, at first she only saw pitch black until little mysterious lights started to float around her one by one. Fireflies? she thought then the next thing she knew she was in some kind of ruins of a temple. The pillars and walls were covered in green ivy with pretty white flowers blooming on its leaves. Then she heard a voice, a male voice singing in a soft tone like a gentle breeze and she saw a tan hand reaching out to grab her hand._

 _ **Tsukikage no Sea watatte oide**_

 _ **(Boldly crossing the moonlit sea)**_

 _ **Sono te ni ima ai ga mezameru kara**_

 _ **(Now, love has awaken from that hand)**_

 _ **Towa wo utau shiosai no koe**_

 _ **(With the voice that's a roar of the sea, I sing for eternity)**_

 _ **Zutto anata sagashitsudzuketeta**_

 _ **(I will continuously search for you forever)**_

 _ **Meguriau unmei wo daite**_

 _ **(I meet fate by chance and is embracing it)**_

 _ **Kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta wo atsume**_

 _ **(I'll collect love songs from all over the world)**_

 _ **Sono kokoro sono yume he tsugeyou**_

 _ **(I'll tell that heart and that dream)**_

 _ **Watashi ha tada anata no tame umareta "mamoribito" to**_

 _ **(That I was born for you as your only "protector")**_

 _Throughout the song, Erika felt like she was floating on air, dancing under the twinkling and bright moonlight with the unknown man who she had just noticed was already in front of her. He was fairly tall with tan skin, short neat dark brown hair and what she took an interest with were his familiar forest green eyes who stared at her with a gentle and loving gaze partnered with a gentle smile._

 _"I've finally meet you, the girl blessed by Muse, Takahashi Erika," he spoke in the softest of voice like the tone she heard when listening to a lullaby. Erika was slightly baffled that a complete knew her complete name so she decided to ask. "How did you know my name? And who are you?" The man bowed at her lightly then straightened up as he introduced himself. "I'm Aijima Cecil, prince of Agnapolis, a country gifted by the goddess, Muse."_

 _Cecil? Why does that name so familiar? She thought. "You… do I know you?" The man just smiled and proceeded to pick a flower from the hanging ivy, handling it with delicate care. Then he walked back to Erika, the same loving smile plastered on his face._

 _"Muse, the garden deity who guides us, speaks thus: in the near future, the days of darkness has begun to wrap its wide cloak around the world in a slow, deliberate pace… Waiting to be shined upon by a blinding light, waiting for you to spin out something rich and beautiful," He paused to place the flower upon the palm of her hand, his large hand softly caressing the back of her hand and enclosing his other over Erika's fist._

 _"….What you might create will likely bring out a miracle. May Muse protect you with divine protection."_

The voice seemed to be fading out from her ears and she found herself opening her eyes. In a jolt, she stood from her seat fast but that seemed not to be a good idea because her head started to throb a little from sleep. She massaged her temple with her hand and squinted her eyes. _Dream?_ Then she felt something soft inside her closed hand and it opened to reveal the same flower the man named Cecil gave to her. "Cecil…," she mumbled then looked towards the rising sun on the horizon. _It's already morning._ She yawned and stretched her body from being stiff from her uncomfortable position on the chair. The she happened to look towards the beach and saw a lone figure walking by the shoreline, still with his indifferent mask but there's something different about his aura. It seemed almost relaxed. "Tokiya-san…!" she gasped then off running out of the cottage. Once she was only a few meters away from him, she called out to him while waving her hand. "Tokiya-san!" Said male turned around and he seemed almost relieved and speechless that she was here. He stopped in his tracks and fully turned his body towards Erika, waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Glad I found you here. I have-," Tokiya held up his hand to stop her from saying anything and closed his eyes for a brief second. "I've been thinking about what you said that night, Takahashi-san." With this, Erika was a little out of it so she tilted her head a little then realization hit her and she scratched her head in embarrassment partnered with a nervous smile.

"Ahh! You don't have to think about it, Tokiya-san! I was just rambling on and on and… and I'm sorry about meddling with it and for bursting out at you." She bowed her head slightly quickly standing up straight just in time to see the bluenette shake his head almost solemnly and gazed at her ocean blue eyes.

"Ever since I've met you, all I've done was to hurt you. The night it was raining, too… just because I can't sing the way I want, it doesn't do justice to hurt you like that. So you don't have to apologize."

Erika was in turn speechless at him, her mouth slightly agape at his confession and he continued. "I was just angry at myself. I didn't know whether I'm HAYATO or Ichinose Tokiya and I was unsatisfied with that…" She smiled at this. "We just helped each other, after all, except in your case, it was an indirect one." It was now Tokiya's turn to stare at her in confusion and Erika closed her eyes with a fond smile while facing away from him and towards the rising sun.

"I believe I already mentioned this in one of my rambles, but since the first time I heard your song, a nostalgic feeling came back to me, like my mother's lullaby. It helped me get my passion for music back into my once void heart. I was once again entranced by the magic of music and it's because of your overflowing passion for it." At the end, Erika swung her head back at him, flashing him a dazzling smile, her passionate blue orbs boring into his indigo eyes.

"It's not because it's HAYATO's or Tokiya's, rather, I love your songs just the way you express yourself." "You really are a sincere person." He said. Tokiya then was hit by a memory. The memory of the day he realized his lost goal in becoming an idol. "Since I debuted, I have lost my aim. And the time I was hospitalized after an accident, that was the first time my soul was shaken with just a song. That made something came flooding from within."

 _ **~Memory~**_

 _ **He was sitting on his hospital bed, silently reading a book. Then a sweet voice of a boy singing 'Amazing Grace' reached his ears that he looked through his window and he decided to look for the source. As he walked down towards the courtyard with the help of crutches, he saw someone sitting on one of the bench, a boy of seven or eight years singing the heart wrenching song. He listened to the boy and felt boy's emotions flowing from the song.**_

 _Amazing Grace, how sweet thy sound,_

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost but now I'm found,_

 _Was blind, but now I see._

 _ **The boy was about to sing the next line when Tokiya joined in, making the boy look at him in shock.**_

 _T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._

 _And Grace, my fears relieved._

 _How precious did that Grace appear._

 _ **The boy for a moment watched at the handsome male, singing with a gentle smile on his face. Then the boy smiled and continued with him, creating a gentle harmony until the sun set down.**_

 _The hour I first believed._

 _ **The following day, many children gathered in the courtyard with Tokiya standing in front, guiding them in singing the song he sang with the young brunette boy yesterday afternoon. After the song, the children and Tokiya shared a huge smile then the small children started to chatter excitedly, making Tokiya looking at them confused. Then the brunette boy held out a CD with his picture in the front cover.**_

 _ **"You're a singer, right?" he asked happily. "I'll go to your concert for sure!" Then the other children joined in exclaiming they'll go to his concert with very happy smiles then they requested him to sing again for them. The image of those smiling children was forever printed in his mind and heart and it greatly melted his heart.**_

 _ **~End~**_

The sun had begun to rise fully from the horizon as the two stood next to each other in a comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly creeping out, giving the sky a beautiful shade of light orange spreading against the midnight blue. " _Amazing Grace_ … that's the song my mother and father always sing for us..," she stated as a lone tear cascaded down her cheek not caring to wipe it away. Then she was shocked to hear Tokiya speak in a pained voice with his eyes shut so tight as he spoke like he was fighting back the tears. "I'll do anything to sing… Songs are all I have!" he proclaimed. Erika looked at him and despite her watery eyes, she stated back. "That's right! You have to sing not just for anyone but for yourself as well!"

Tokiya looked at her again with a serene smile and what he said next really warmed her heart that she can't even find a reason to stop herself from smiling widely and eyes shining with tears. "I'll try to start. One more time… From the beginning." Erika nodded at him and stood there, staring back at the sun. _I finally did, Oka-sama, Otou-sama. I thank you for your guidance._ She said in her mind, closing her eyes once again, feeling the wind brushed past her shoulders as if saying, 'We're proud of you, our princess.', an answer she got from them.

Tokiya was finally relieved of the burden he kept carrying in his heart and it's all because of the girl in front of him who had the nerve and persistence to confront him about his jumbled emotions. One thing was stuck in his mind though. And that was about her _identity._ There was something about her that unsettled him. Starting from how her eyes changed into something so… _surreal_ and chilling. A frown was formed in his eyebrows and lips as he thought about it. What is she hiding? Was it so dark and dangerous that she had to keep it to her for all those years? Or.. was it about her revelation of giving up music for ten years of her life? No matter the reason, he will figure it out and he will try to help her out with all his might.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER IX ~WEAVING BACK OUR DREAMS~**_

 _ **Kono mama ugokazu ni kuchibiru dake de tashikamete**_

 _ **(As we are not moving, just confirm this with only our lips)**_

 _ **Watashi no me ni utsuru no ha kimi shika yurusarenai**_

 _ **(Reflected in my eyes, you're the only one I'll allow)**_

 _ **Yume no saki de saku hana yo douka futari wo michibiite**_

 _ **(The blooming flower at the end of a dream somehow guides the two of us)**_

 _ **Ieru koto ha tatta hitotsu "hanasanai zettai!"**_

 _ **(The only thing I'll say is "I'll never let you go!")**_

 _ **Subete ha kono ai wo tame ni ikiyou sono tame ni umaretekitanda**_

 _ **(Everything I live for is for this love; and that's what I was born for)**_

Everyone in the room seemed to be transfixed on Tokiya as he sang his heart out with his eyes closed and Erika and the others were grateful and were smiling. It was quiet for a moment until Ringo approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tokiya snapped his dark indigo eyes open to see Ringo giving him a small smile. "Good job there!"

The atmosphere inside the room was now changed from heavy to light, silent happiness radiating from every person in the room. Erika was the one of those who already had a sparkled look in her eyes as she looked at Tokiya who still looked shocked and his wide eyes looking at everyone clapping at him. Even though he didn't clearly show it, Erika could sense his aura jumping out in reserved happiness and content. Yup, there couldn't be anything much better than this.

...

Later, Erika was now walking with Haruka down the hallway leading to the cafeteria and she requested rather she insisted the latter to go with her and Haruka couldn't resist her friend's persuading charm. They were laughing at Erika's joke when the latter sensed Tokiya approaching them. She looked up ahead and saw him with a pleased and grateful, his posture seemed so relaxed and he stopped in front of the salmon-haired girl. "You did amazing back at the class, Tokiya-san!" she commented with a wide smile. Haruka then excused herself, the reason being that she would be left out of the conversation and also it's a private one, and ran down the hallway. Tokiya looked back at Erika.

"I just met with the headmaster."

"Really?"

"Yes. And Thank you… for realizing and finding my true aim," he said bowing slightly and Erika waved the gratitude with her hand. "Nah. It's nothing. If you haven't found out soon, I would have to beat you up good," she stated, making fake angry face and a fist pounded onto her open palm, trying to be intimidating in the eyes of the male. Tokiya just chuckled at her lightly. "Well, I should be going now."

Erika nodded. "Yeah. Ja, mata ne!" Then she bolted out of there, a grin forming in her lips as she rounded a corner. Then a few seconds later, she heard a loud cheerful calling from down the hallway. "Takahashi!" it called and she saw a mop of messy red hair jogging towards her. "Otoya-kun!"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked a little hesitant. Erika turned her body towards him to say that she had all his attention to what he's going to say and smiled at him. "Sure!"

"Um…" he was darting his eyes from side to side, trying to find the correct words and avoiding eye contact with her. "Sorry for bothering you… back at the summer camp," he said in a timid voice he rarely used when talking with the salmon-haired girl with his hands behind him to lessen the awkwardness. Erika dismissed it with a delicate wave of her hand and smiled reassuringly. "You don't bother me at all, Otoya-kun. Besides, you're one of the many people I want to talk to comfortably."

"But I'm seriously not thinking of anyone for my partner but you, Takahashi!" he blurted and his lips broke in a triumphant grin and raised his fist, as if to emphasize what he really wanted to say. "I just turned in my form with your name as my desired partner!" Erika's small smile faltered and it turned into a thin line, her eyes losing the usual glow.

 _But, why?_ She asked in her mind and as if noticing it, Otoya went on to prove it. "Between your music and my singing, we'll make a dynamic combo! Back to the day of our first recording test, it was because of your melody that I was able to sing so naturally. It was fun singing your melodies. That was the most confident reason that came to me to be your partner."

Erika tried to process Otoya's statement, worry and contemplation written all over her face. She started to wave her hand shakily. "O-Otoya-kun, I don't think it's—"

"I may not be your closest one, since you and Nanami are childhood friends… but, I always believe that if you would be my partner, I can sing a fantastic song on our graduation audition!" He had this serious look on his innocent face while putting his right hand over his chest where his heart was and almost instantly, he grabbed both Erika's hands which made her blush and her eyes widened as she stared down their joined hands. Otoya also stared at their hands on a trance for a few seconds until Erika's voice shook him out of it.

Otoya blinked and he immediately jumped back at the same time put both his hands in the air when he noticed what he did for the first time. "Ah, sorry!" Erika slightly turned her body to the side still blushing. _Mou, why am I being like this?!_ Before Otoya came, she had been very happy about Tokiya's realization to himself and her small achievement. But now… she's being flustered at something so trivial like holding hands with someone. Eyeing her movements which involved twiddling her thumbs nervously, Otoya soften his voice to reassure her of his intentions. "You don't have to give me answer today. Just think about it for a while." Not knowing what say after that, she numbly nodded her head and at the corner of her eyes, she saw his shoulders relaxing from the tension.

 _How can I answer him without upsetting the red head?_ She thought and sighed inaudibly.

…..

She was now walking down a flight of stairs when a beautiful bouquet of flowers were presented before her, making her jumped back with a surprised noise. "Hello, my lady." She looked up from the bouquet to see Ren with his usual smirk. "I've been looking for you," he stated and she swore in her head he had a sparkled look in his eyes when he said this. "Ren-san, what do you need?" Erika had no time with Ren's flirty lines right now. She let out an exasperated sigh as she asked. Ren let out a breathy chuckle and handed her the bouquet and took a step forward making Erika take a step backwards. It continued until her back touched the wall and she let an icy glare at him, practically implying she had no time playing games with him, but the copper-blonde male gave her another smirk.

"You seem uptight these days, my lady. Besides, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Make it quick because I'm tired of that playboy attitude of yours."

"I just turned in my form your name in it." He stated and Erika stared at blankly at first, processing what he stated. _Then… what he said back at the island… was true?!_ Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open from surprise. The male rose an eyebrow. "You still don't believe me?"

"I… I thought you were just bluffing when you said it me that day." Erika shook her head lightly and turned her gaze towards the side. "But why me? You have many girls wanting to be your partner and I think they will be pleased if you asked them to be your partner." Ren leaned back with a sigh, his smirk gone. Then he stared at her with his sky blue eyes laced with seriousness matched with a serious voice she never once thought she would hear from him. Erika could only gape at him, her body stiff for unknown reasons.

"I need you. The first time I heard your outburst that day about my playing touched my heart. I never thought someone could bring it out again and requested me to think about it while looking for the lyrics I ripped up. After you said that, I contemplated on it long and hard until I finally realized... you were right." Erika couldn't look away from those intense blue eyes that seemed to bore into hers, making her heart beating faster, wondering what was happening. In instinct, she put unoccupied hand towards her chest trying to calm her beating heart and Ren continued.

"You' ve awoken the feelings towards music that were locked inside my heart. Thank you. I'm looking forward for what's beyond it together with you, My Lady." For what seemed like eternity, Ren was the first to break eye contact with her, his previous serious aura changed back into his usual flirty self. "Think about your answer for my proposal, _Princess_." With that being said, he left her standing at the top of the stairs, both dazed and confused on what happened there. Relieving herself from her trance, she shook her head and walked down the stairs, her head hanging down staring at the bouquet Ren gave her. _Of all people, he just have to say all that to me. Why?_ She once again processed the information she got from him. Now that's two of her friends that had proposed she should choose to partner with.

 _I hope there's nothing worse than this._

…..

As she walked the stairs outside the building, she thought back on the two people who already told her that she would be hopefully their partner for the graduation. She plopped down on a bench in the courtyard surrounded by trees and laid the bouquet beside her while leaning her head back. _I hope that's over._ She thought. _I don't think I can survive anymore of this._ But of course, fate had its way for she heard her name being called loudly and she looked up ahead and saw Syo running towards her.

"Yo, Takahashi!" he stopped in front of her and grinned at her. "I've been looking for you, you know."

For the third time today, she let out another sigh, this time it was an exhausted one and Syo raised his eyebrow. "Are you all right, Takahashi?" Erika snapped her head towards him and shook her head slowly, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm all right. Nothing's wrong." She hoped it convinced him and looks like it did since he nodded and looked down to the ground, both his hands inside his pants pockets. "I turned in my form today."

Erika turned her head towards Syo, a tired smile adorning her face. "That's great. Who did you choose as a partner?" She seriously didn't want to ask this question, but she hoped this would end the cause of her overflowing headache. "That's the thing; for the graduation audition… I wanna be partners with you."

Erika just gave her blank look towards him, feeling another wave of headache coming. Syo shifted his body slightly to the side, closing eyes as he continued. "You see, I was overjoyed that you are also a fan of Hyuuga-sensei and… you also have an admiration towards HAYATO… I always thought only someone with the deep feeling of admiration will be able to understand it," he looked towards her, wearing a big grin on his face. "And you just showed it by happily helping me get rid of my fear of heights to be able to act alongside him. Ever since then, I've had my eyes on you." He searched her face for any reaction but was met by a still blank-faced face with her eyes trained on his beaming face and Syo continued.

"You're kind, outgoing and very perceptive with everyone… you're always been by their sides when they are having troubles, sometimes frank and isn't afraid to give anyone a piece of your mind… All of these are shown in the music you write and play. It's kinda scary that you're so serious in it… For quite a long time, I've been looking for someone who also shares and understands that strong feeling and someone to make awesome music with." After Syo's little speech, Erika now stood in front of him with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Um, Syo… that's a wonderful description of you about me… but.. are you sure that you're not rushing this? I mean, there's someone much more suitable to be your-," She was cut off when she saw a faint pink blush lining across his cheeks as he stared at her with serious and determined eyes.

"There's no one more suitable than you, Takahashi." Then he put both his hands on her shoulders as he stared back into her eyes, leaning closer which made Erika blush a little. She could see that he was pouring all his feelings as he speak. "S-Syo…"

"And I'm sure it's you. If it's you, I believe we can… Let's partner up ,okay?"

"I feel the same way!" declared a voice not far from their position and both of them flinched at the voice, breaking the awkward moment between them and turning at the source. Natsuki appeared behind them, a rare serious look shown in his face. "Eri-chan, please be my partner," he declared confidently.

"What!?" Erika felt like collapsing onto the grassy ground. She can't even handle three of her friends declaring to be her partner and then the tall glasses-wearing blond will include himself on the list. Please just leave me alone, she moaned in her mind. She stared at Natsuki, who was looking past Syo towards her. Syo pointed an accusing finger at him and shouted in an angry tone.

"W-what the hell, Natsuki?!"

"Eri-chan is someone who is as gentle and warm as the spring sunbeam," Natsuki said with closed eyes, his hand on his chest. Erika remembered the scene at the café where Natsuki had confessed the same thing to her. "The kind of songs I want to sing… will soften and warm people's hearts." He walked towards them as Syo whipped his head back and forth between Erika and Natsuki, a look of disbelief crossed his face. "N-Natsuki-san, um…" Erika was about to walk away when he took a firm grip on her hand, staring seriously to her eyes and she couldn't bring herself to shift her gaze from them.

"And the person that will walk with me towards that world of music… is right here." Then, he hugged her. But… it wasn't like those bone-crushing hugs he usually give, she noted. This one was gentle and warm, that she couldn't and wouldn't deny. "OI!" Syo exclaimed as the scene played in front of him. Erika tried to say something the blond hugging her as she looked at his head while blushing a faint pink slowly turning into a light shade of red. "Natsuki-san… w-wait a minute… I…" Ignoring her stammering, Natsuki continued as he continued laying his head on her shoulder slightly nuzzling her neck, his blond hair slightly tickling it.

"There's not many people in my lifetime, or at least a very few of them, that understands my music… and you're the only that does understand me fully. More than anyone I met from the past years, Eri-chan…" Irritated and frustrated, Syo pulled Natsuki from Erika. "Cut it out! Let her go! You're just stressing her out!" He now stood between them and Erika turned her gaze to the side, her bangs covering her confused and stressed eyes. Noticing it, he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose a bit, a sound of realization escaping his lips. "Gomennasai."

"No, it's not your fault, so…," she muttered inaudibly, still turned away from them and she numbly stepped back slowly from Syo's back to keep a reasonable distance from the two.

"Eri-chan…" Natsuki mumbled but was cut off by Syo yelling at him.

"Eri-chan… Eri-chan!" he started as he pointed a finger straight at the tall blond's face. "Natsuki, I thought you're all about "cute and small"?!" he said while emphasizing the two words he hated hearing from Natsuki's mouth with hand gestures. "You're wrong!" Natsuki retorted back.

"Eri-chan, I'm serious." Erika knew that and she knew that Natsuki was not the one to lie. As he took a step forward, Syo tried to reason out with him. "Hold on, Natsuki! Takahashi and I are…"

Natsuki leaned towards Syo's ear and whispered, "Syo-chan, you're a cutie and I love you…," he started as Syo blushed out of embarrassment but it disappeared as fast as it came when Natsuki sounded a 'but'. "…but… there's no way I'm gonna let you have Eri-chan!" He already had the shorter blond in a headlock literally choking him and the other hand immobilizing his left hand, smiling in a comical manner. Syo was struggling to get out of Natsuki's death grip on his neck and he managed to breath out a threat to him. "I ain't gonna let you have her either! Let me go!"

Erika had walked out of the two blond's _friendly_ fight and trudged down to the girls' dorm, the bouquet hanging loosely in her hand. She let out a sigh of exhaustion and mumbled, "Can this day get any worse?" But, as much as she wanted to avoid it, fate wouldn't let her. She just opened her mail box to see if there's something for her today and she saw a brown package with no return address. She squinted her eyes at it, fearing what was inside it, but she shrugged it off. _I'll open it later._ She was about to close it but was stopped when she saw a neatly folded paper with her name traditionally written in ink at the center. She raised an eyebrow at this, wondering who on earth would write so traditionally and soon as she realized it, her blue eyes widened and her slightly shaking hands unfolded the paper to read the contents.

 **I wanted to let you know that I have designated you**

 **as my graduation audition partner.**

 **Hijirikawa Masato**

 _Masato-san too?!_ She screamed in her head. At her sudden jolt, she barely noticed the bouquet had fallen from her hand holding it along with the package she received to the floor with a thud. She shakily pocketed the letter, grabbed the fallen bouquet and package and she sulkily walked up to the room she shared with Haruka with one thought on her head.

 _What the hell should I do?!_

…..

"EEEHHH?! What the…?!" Tomo exclaimed as she held her head, stumbling back a bit as if she just gained a very huge headache, also not believing what just happened. "Th-those _five_ guys listed you as their…" Erika just nodded in a daze as she laid, sprawled on her bed staring at the white ceiling. Erika had placed the bouquet Ren gave her and the letter from Masato laid between the bouquet and the secret package she got from someone. Haruka sat on the small dining table, listening to her friend's current dilemma. "This sure is a big problem, Eri-chan," she remarked, casting a worried glance at her which rewarded her back a sound between that of a low growl of complete frustration and exasperation from the salmon-haired teen. "You tell me…" she bit back, glaring behind her hands hiding her eyes.

"But they do have a discerning eye."

Haruka and Erika looked at her both wearing confused looks and Erika sat up cross-legged on her bed as they stared at Tomochika, quietly demanding an explanation.

"What do you mean, Tomo-chan?"

"Erika, you really don't get it yourself, do you? If I had such talent like you, I'd have a flood of applicants. I think this is what happens when they give it a serious thought." Haruka pondered for a bit. "If you put it that way…" She looked at Erika, a knowing gleam in her eyes. Erika narrowed her eyes a bit and turned away from the other occupants, crossing her arms across her chest. "Even if you two thought it like that doesn't mean that-" Tomochika crossed the room towards Erika's table and picked up the bouquet, holding it close to smell it. "The truth is… I also wished that I would've partnered up with you. I think that you are just amazing, you know."

Erika immediately stood up with widened eyes and exclaimed, "Tomo-chan, don't say that!"

"Apparently, I agree though," Haruka said with a smile and it dampened Erika's mood. "Haru-chan, not you too…" She slumped a little at her statement. "Ah! That's okay! That's okay! It just crossed my mind, that's all." she held up a hand to stop her currently slumped form and grinned. "Besides, Yajima-kun and I are a match made in heaven! So… what are you gonna do?"

Erika tried to think of something but nothing came to her. "What should I do, Tomo-chan, Haru-chan?!" she asked the girls in desperation and the two blurted out. "Run a lottery."

"HA?! There's no way I'm gonna do that!"

"Well, you can just listen and follow your heart, Eri-chan," Haruka suggested after a fit of giggles from Erika's startled expression. "My… heart?" Erika looked at the two of them and they just gave her a smile of reassurance.

 _Listen to my heart, huh._

…..

 _ **Lost in a labyrinth**_

 _ **In the middle of the night**_

 _ **You told me you don't know**_

 _ **How you really feel.**_

The following days were a pain in the behind for Erika. Upon entering the classroom, she would be greeted by a cheerful Otoya, waving and smiling at them. Erika winced a little then returned a forced smile and wave weakly back at him.

 _ **I'm like the rabbit that's**_

 _ **Escaped from the moon**_

 _ **Staring at the clock**_

 _ **That won't turn back.**_

In the middle of their classes, whenever she would go to the back of the room to play a piece, she would be halted by Masato and Natsuki's gentle smiles. She would look back and forth swiftly then blush and rush to the piano followed by the two guys' confused stares.

 _ **Thinking, "I only wish time**_

 _ **Would turn back…"**_

 _ **I'm sure I'm being a little selfish**_

 _ **I'm connected to everyone… why?**_

At lunch, upon reaching the entrance of the cafeteria, she would see the two S Class students, Ren and Syo, standing side by side, the former just smiling and the latter waving at them particularly at Erika who just stood frozen by Haruka's side, staring down at the ground, not knowing what to do.

 _ **Answer me my song**_

 _ **Please God, tell me**_

 _ **It's heartrending, it's painful**_

 _ **And yet, I'm happy**_

Back at their room, while Haruka was sleeping peaceful on her comfortable bed, Erika would stare out the window, looking up the midnight blue sky glittered with twinkling stars, shining with the bright full moon. Whenever she does that, she would sing a song that might calm the raging emotions she felt whenever she would meet the guys, the ones who had been with her all the times she had been at the Academy.

 _ **Ah, the answer to this feeling**_

 _ **That makes my heart ache**_

 _ **Maybe I'll always be a child**_

 _ **I don't want to become an adult.**_

And, maybe, some time now, she would give them her answer.

 _ **My lost heart…**_

…..

As always, Erika was walking down the empty hallway, her shoulders sagged as she held her composition notebook and some music sheets on her hand. She was both confused and worried. Confused because she didn't even know which one of them would be the right choice and worried because if she would ever choose one of them, she could picture every one of those she didn't choose, the disappointment and upset expressions which she couldn't bear to look at them. And there's one more thing she was worried about. In a few days' time, the enemies of her ancestors would break free from their chains and would try to vanquish _him_ while _he's_ asleep.

She had been sensing an ominous presencelurking at every corner of the grounds surrounding the Academy, but as she was about to grasp it, it would vanish without a trace. Not a single ounce of that presence was left. She growled at that. She just got a little bit frustrated about it but there's no time to get frustrated, she thought. Her body would not just carry out severe exhaustion if she would fight them nor cause a grave damage to _his_ soul. _Wait!_ Her eyes widened then shut them tight, shaking her head from those thoughts. _I mustn't think about what will happen to_ him. She thought then she thought back about the graduation audition. Her face was now contorted with worry once again. She gripped her head with both her hands and messed up her hair.

 _What am I going to DO?!_

Then she saw Ringo walking up ahead her and she decided to run and speak to him about her problem.

"Ringo-sensei!" Said person turned back around and asked. "What is it, Eri-chan?"

Erika recollected her thoughts and thought of what she was about to ask. "Sensei, I just wanted to ask you of something…"

"If it's about choosing your partner, the doctor is out!" he blurted out as he turned away from her.

"Wha?! Why?" Ignoring Erika's outburst, Ringo let out a mischievous smile and placed his finger on his lips as if he just remembered something. And Erika had noticed that smile and she looked at him suspiciously. "Ringo-sensei… what's with the look?" He once again ignored her and continued. "Oh, that's right. There's something I have to tell you. You see, another one came today." Erika had dreaded that sentence her sensei had said and she already had a barely there scared expression. "What are you saying?"

"The sixth person who wanted to be your partner!" he announced with an excited smile.

"EEEHHH!?"

"Who do you think it is, Eri-chan?" he asked her, holding his index finger up to her face who had a shocked face. "W-well, that's…"

"I-chi-no-se Tokiya!" Ringo said excitedly, punctuating Tokiya's name, wagging his finger from left to right in front of her. "Tokiya did!?" Erika dropped her notebook and sheets as she stared at her sensei in disbelief, her mouth agape. RIngo squealed in delight as he sprinted a few feet away from the frozen girl. "Princess Eri-chan! I wonder who are you going to choose?! AHH! My head is reeling from anticipation!" As he said this, he had his hands clasped together, his face had excitement written all over it and wiggled out of her sight.

Tokiya's face flew through her mind. She flopped down ungracefully to the floor as the news her sensei announced repeatedly echoed to the recesses of her mind. .Hell?! _Why him? Why him? Why HIM of all people?!"_ she chanted repeatedly. Only one question that bothers her all throughout the week resounded back into her mind.

 _What… the… hell… should…. I…. DO?!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER X ~COME ON, LET'S SONG!~**_

"That's her."

"Top 1 in the composer course!"

Murmurs and loud whispers Erika's ears as she walked down the hallway that day but she paid them no heed. She walked in a graceful manner, her head held high and her usually large ocean blue eyes now thinned into a fixed, sharp deep sapphire, staring ahead of the hallway that was lined with huddles of students whispering to their group about her.

"I heard six people had signed up to be her partner."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Gotta be the first time this had happened ever since the academy opened."

"Hey, who do you think will she choose?"

She inwardly scoffed at that. "Don't they have anything better to do?" she irritatedly asked to no one in particular as she walked faster down the hallway. When she reached the empty part of the building, she heavily sighed and leaned back against the wall beside the large window, bright sunlight glaring through the panes and lighting the long hallway. She bowed down her head just enough for her bangs to curtain her eyes. She must decide today on who would be her partner for the audition. But, it's so hard to choose just one and leave the rest to fail and it would crush her heart if that happened. She groaned as she slid down and sank to the floor then placed her arms above her folded knees.

But… that's only a sliver of her worries, she thought bitterly. There's more pressing matters she was needed to attend to. Like the contents of the package she received the other day. When she came back to their room -luckily, Haruka wasn't there at the time-, she opened the brown package only to find an ancient amulet with an emblem of their ancestor emblazoned inside a rose cut sapphire that contained her true form, currently sleeping inside it. Once she got a hold of it, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. It will only be a matter of time before _they_ come here, to destroy this vessel. Haruka had long knew her secret, but Erika opted not to tell her the part about the amulet nor her true identity.

Erika clenched her fists and jaws tightly as she glared down her arms as she thought of the possible consequences if and _only_ if, other than Haruka, her other friends were to find out about it. She didn't want to deal with another… No, she shook her head. She mustn't think of anything that hadn't happened and only hoped it won't happen anytime. She was in the very depths of her subconscious that she didn't even heard the tapping of heels clicking on the hard wood floor, lowly echoing down the deserted hallway.

Ringo was currently walking down a deserted hallway towards his class. Then he saw Erika crouching by the wall, her folded arms resting atop her knees, and from his view, he saw her pale hands clenched tightly and her lips shut in a thin line almost like a scowl but he couldn't see her eyes because they were curtained by her long bangs. He stopped a little by her side then promptly called her name. "Eri-chan," he called. His eyebrows furrowed in worry since he hadn't seen any response coming from the girl. He tried a few more times, this time yelling her name, until the salmon-haired girl seemed to hear him already, if the slight jerk of her body were any indication.

Hearing her name being yelled, she jerked out of her reverie and swiftly raised her head, her now wide ocean blue eyes stared at her sensei's inquiring gaze. She then stood up from her crouched form by the wall and greeted him as the pink-haired cross dressing idol stepped back a bit to give each other distance. "Ringo-sensei…" He leaned forward a bit with his hand on his hip as he questioned her, giving her his curious expression. "You seem to be in a daze, Eri-chan. Is something wrong?"

"Well, um.. nothing's wrong," Erika said with a somehow convincing smile, but upon seeing her sensei's eyebrow rose up at the obvious lie, she sighed dejectedly, her shoulders sagging. "Apparently, there is."

"Have you decided on who's going to be your partner? The deadline's tomorrow."

Erika just stood there, blinking stupidly at him, not even knowing what to answer that one and shifting her gaze from side to side, shifting her weight from one foot to another hands fumbling with each other. "About that… um…. I still haven't yet.. I…"

"I'm not going to let you drop out of this!" he quickly said and Erika seemed taken aback at the sudden and abrupt remark and he continued. "Don't run away from this trial. It's your duty to give them an answer as soon as possible."

"But-!" Ringo put a finger up to her face making her jerk backwards, and he gave her a stern look as if daring to say another word. Finally, she hung her head and answered numbly,"Hai, sensei.." She started to walk back where she came from but stopped when she heard her sensei talk, her back facing him. "Understand? If you don't submit your form by tomorrow, not only you, but also those six boys will be disqualified, too." After that, Erika jogged her way towards the library and settled on one of the tables there and plopped down on the seat heavily. She placed her head sideways on the table making a soft thud and sighed, closing her eyes in the process.

Tomorrow, she thought with a frown. Tomorrow's the deadline and if she didn't make her decision as soon as possible, not only was she a disappointment to herself and to those who chose her, she'll also be failure to her family and ancestors. She ran her hands through her now shoulder-length hair and later on gripped on it, slightly tugging on it to soothe her headache. "I can't believe it can be this hard to choose just ONE of them." She opened her eyes and stared at a lamp a few inches away from her. As she stared at it, she noticed something slightly different from it. _Green? Why am I suddenly seeing green?_ She straightened up on her seat, scrunching her face in concentration. She blinked her eyes as the light once again suddenly emitted a green glow similar to a firefly. She perked up at the word. Firefly? Why did it..? She gasped lightly as she remembered a man she met in a dream back at the beach, his words echoed back in her mind.

"… **the days of darkness has begun to wrap its wide cloak around the world in a slow, deliberate pace… Waiting to be shined upon by the blinding light, waiting for you to spin out something rich and beautiful. What you may create will likely bring a miracle…"**

 _Miracle?_ She thought. Suddenly, she was struck with a brilliant idea and her lips lifted into a wide smile of glee. She stood up making the chair to creak across the floor then bolted out of the library back to the girls' dorms. _Oh, Thank you, Cecil!_ She thought giddily as she hurriedly sprinted to her and Haruka's shared room and began to lay out some music sheets and started to write a series of notes on the sheets. Melodies kept springing in her mind as she wrote along the staff, each note holding every memory she had shared with her friends along the course, a determined expression present on her face. She stayed awake through the night just to write the music and also the letters she was going to send them.

 _Hope this works._

…..

"Are you going down the music room now, Eri-chan?" Haruka asked Erika who nodded as she hastily put the sheets of music in a folder. "Yeah. I must get there so that I can distribute these between the guys," she said and hurriedly said goodbye to her, sprinting down the dorms towards the school building. As she ran through the courtyard, she felt her phone vibrate on her skirt pocket so she stopped for a while. Fishing out her phone from the pocket, she flipped it open, not even reading who called her and put it on her ear and resumed on her run. "Hello?" she greeted.

 **"Hello, Erika-sama?"**

"Ah, Kiyoshi, how's things holding there?" she asked with a rare serious and almost business-like tone she usually used when talking with her associates, or in her case, her personal servants.

 **"It's getting worse. I don't know if me and Seiichi will be able to hold them off any longer."** Kiyoshi replied. She could make out sounds that seemed like a loud growl then the slashing of swords and thunder-like sounds. Erika narrowed her eyes. "Kiyoshi, bring Seiichi and three more people with you and meet with me here in Saotome Academy."

Kiyoshi looked taken aback and was about to protest but Erika's voice stopped him. "I know it's a critical time, but I don't want any more casualties. We need to meet up as soon as possible." The urgency in his lady's voice made him swallow his protests then nodded. **"I understand. We'll be there in a few days' time."**

"I'm counting on you. And be safe." Erika smiled wistfully then pocketed her phone back into the pocket. She heaved a deep sigh and continued on her way towards music room 3.

She already sensed six presences as she neared and almost yanked the door open making whatever conversation they had earlier died down. The guys stared at her with slight bewilderment and one of them was about to ask if she's all right when she raised the folder she was holding. "Sorry guys. I just finished it today," she said slightly out of breath. "Just finished..?" Masato asked curiously. Erika readily distributed the music sheets to each one of them then took her place in front of them, watching for their every reaction. The six guys looked over the sheet and in a few seconds, all wore different levels of surprise. Ren spoke first, looking up from the sheet to the girl in front of them with confusion and disbelief lacing his voice. "This is song is…"

"It's a song meant for six people," Erika started off with slight hesitance then made eye contact to every one of them, a beaming smile forming on her bright face. "I want to make a group song!" All of them stared quietly at her with magnified confusion as she continued to speak, her voice toning down softly. "All of you had chosen me as your partner… and I'm quite glad for that. But… there comes the decision that I have to choose only one of you, yet I just can't find it in myself to pick one from all of you. For that, I'm sorry." She bowed slightly in apology, the guys still staring not even grasping to what the girl who made their passion become vibrant and noticeable wanted to imply. Erika straightened up and spoke again. "These past few days, I still haven't come up with the answer you all seek… but an idea came to me. I asked myself, 'What if all six of you come together?'. So-,"

Masato suddenly spoke before she could speak further. "You came up with a group song just because you can't choose one of us?" Although calm, there's slight accusation accompanying Masato's voice and Erika responded, a little bit startled at the question. "That's not true, Masato-san!" She gazed at them one by one with slight pleading in her eyes, her voice slightly cracking but not very noticeable. "Otoya-kun… Ren-san… Masato-san… Natsuki-san… Syo… and Tokiya-san.. This is also strange to me. Once you all came into my life, it's like the void in it was now filled with the warmth and longing I've always searched for… A dream I'd never attained on my own…" The guys all noticed the abrupt change in her demeanor as she spoke. "Even though Haru-chan and my brother were always by my side, I've never felt this warm before, and meeting you all was the best part.. so I- I just thought that if you all came together as a group…," She now looked with newfound happiness in her eyes and determination was clearly written on her face.

"… then maybe, a miraculous harmony will be born." The guys now had different expressions plastered on their faces. Erika could read confusion, disbelief, and a blank one, each one contemplating on what to answer the salmon-haired girl. Otoya spoke up after a moment's silence, lifting the music sheet a bit higher, his voice holding one with an affirmative tone. "I…I'll do it! After all, I want to sing Takahashi's song!" "Otoya-kun.." she sighed and felt small smile of relief tug at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm kinda…," Closing his eyes, Syo lowered the sheet, his voice in a low tone. "…embarrassed to admit this, but when I received your letter, I felt like I'm like the king of the world. That you chose me to be your partner," he opened his eyes with a sad and dejected look. "But it's not just me…" Erika once again bowed down her head in shame, her eyes downcast but once again rose her head when Syo spoke again with a small grin and what he said made her smile a little, a hopeful expression back in her face. "But it's okay. If I can sing your song, I guess I can go along with it." She was about to break into a full out grin but Natsuki had spoken, his once warm green orbs downcast with a dull glow. "To be honest, I was surprised. I never imagined a group number.."

"Out with it!" Syo took a step forward, turning around towards the tall blond with slight irritation. "Are you gonna do it or not?!" Natsuki opened his eyes that was once closed and gave his answer that dampened Erika's spirits. "Please let me think about it." "Natsuki-san…" Masato seemed to think the same way as Natsuki as he strode towards the other side of the room. "I agree." He stated then took a seat, crossing his arms across his chest, closing his eyes in the process. "I can't give you an answer right away." Otoya immediately went to him, trying to talk him out of it, seemingly shocked about his answer. "What are you talking about?! Takahashi made this song for us to sing together!"

"I decline." Tokiya stated, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I've never heard of a graduation audition like this." "But, Tokiya-san.." Tokiya turned to Erika, his brows furrowed in utter disbelief. "Tell me, how is it that you came up with a plan like this? Everyone in this room wanted to be the sole person to be chosen, and that's because each of us thinks that we can sing your songs the best."

"But! I'm pretty certain that this could-," Erika tried to talk to them, trying to change their views but to no avail. "Should I lie to my feelings?" He asked her, effectively shutting her mouth and made her bow her head down in defeat. "No…," she quietly muttered. Pausing to close his eyes, he said. "I can't… lie anymore."

"I agree with Ichi," Ren spoke out. ""I hate turning down a request from you, my lady, but when it comes to choosing, I want to be chosen alone." Before anyone could speak, a loud slam of the closed door was heard as if someone had kicked them open followed by a loud guffaw and Erika sweatdropped as she saw Shining, the headmaster, standing by the entrance with his hands on his hips as he stopped laughing. "Headmaster?!" Syo yelled in shock.

"Eavesdropping again?" Otoya sweatdropped. Behind Shining, Ringo appeared with a not-so sorry expression on his face." Gomen ne, I was so worried about Eri-chan that I reported it to the headmaster!" he stated in an innocent tone. "Sensei… I-,"

"I heard everything.." Shining stated as he skidded down the floor towards the front of the room, striking a weird pose then stood up. "You want to audition as a group." He walked a few steps, twirling around and moving around non-stop. "It's a very interesting idea! But…" he had his face directly in front of Erika making her sweatdrop again. "I can't allow it!"

"Wh-why not?!" Otoya asked.

"Do you know the meaning of 'pair'? It's one on one!" The headmaster stated. "But-!" Erika shut her mouth when the headmaster came up on her again. "Choosing six people is too greedy, Miss Takahashi!" "No! I have a good explanation about this! Just let me explain!" She tried to gain his attention but the headmaster put his index finger in front of her lips. "Shh. Please follow the rules. You can only choose one out of many. It may seem cruel but it's a given… that's how you survive in this industry, nay in life!" Spinning a few times on the spot, he announced, "Therefore… break up this group right now and choose a partner properly… please." He stopped spinning and continued, "If you don't, you'll all fail! Just like that!" He raised his finger up in the air, laughing as he always did.

…..

Erika wandered to the woods leading to her favorite place in the academy in a daze, her eyes staring down the ground. Maybe he's right, she thought sadly. She's being selfish. Selfish enough to think only of her own happiness, bringing down those around her. At this point, she didn't know what to do anymore and all she could think of now is to… fail. It's the only obvious possibility. As she arrived by the lake, she sat down near its edge and looked beyond the lake, not really seeing anything but the precious memories of warmth and happiness she finally obtained after years of pointless daydreaming. She sighed heavily. Just what is she going to do from now on?

After hours of mindless thoughts, she decided to go back to the room where she gathered the six guys who had chosen her. She dragged her feet sluggishly towards it but she perked her head up when she sensed a familiar presence and absentmindedly rushed inside the room, yanking the door open with a shimmer of hope blossoming inside her chest.

Otoya quickly turned around when he heard the door open and saw Erika wearing a bewildered expression. "Otoya-kun! Why are you here?" She couldn't help but asked the redhead who shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, I just wanted to assure you that… I really like your music! And this is a perfect chance for me to sing your song." He held out his sheet of music to her when she walked up to him and she saw some words written under the staff. Erika stared at it wide eyed. "These are—" Otoya rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile and said, "I wrote what had entered my mind when I reread the notes." "Otoya-kun…" Erika smiled at him and he smiled back. Before one of the two was about to speak, a slam of the door startled them and Erika couldn't believe her eyes and her lips broke into a wide grin. "Syo! Natsuki-san!"

Syo marched up to them with slight irritation followed by a calm Natsuki. "Hold it, Otoya!" he shouted. "A guy can't be too careful with you!" He then turned to Erika.

"We want everyone to hear your song, Takahashi." Syo stated. "And I don't want a certain someone to be the only one that looks cool!" Otoya, as always, had an innocent look on his face when he looked at him which made Erika laugh. "Don't worry, Syo. You're cool, too." The atmosphere in the room became warmer and lighter, a voice broke in, steady and almost inaudible footsteps sounded on the floor. "You can't choose… That's what you said, right?" They all looked towards the door and saw Masato walking towards them and Erika's grin got wider. "Masato-san! You're here, too!"

"I want to bet in that dream you mentioned, Takahashi," Masato stated still with a stoic and calm composure. Erika was so happy right now she could break down in tears but she held it in. "Huh?!" Syo exclaimed, examining the music sheet he snatched from Erika's hand. "What the hell?! These lyrics aren't done!" Otoya pouted cutely and said in a sad tone. "I did my best…" A hand placed itself on Otoya's shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to see who it was. "Let's all continue working on them together, then!" Natsuki said cheerfully. "Thank you, everyone…" she thanked them, receiving smiles in return.

…..

"Ringo-sensei, wait up!" Erika called and the pink-haired idol/teacher stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Huh? What's up, everyone?" he asked confused to them. They stopped him on the staircase to ask for help. "Where's the headmaster?" she asked panting. They have to see the headmaster and persuade him to at least hear their song. Ringo answered, still confused. "At the heliport. But… he said he had a meeting about a festival." With that, the group dashed past him and quickly went down the stairs. "Ahh, everyone, what's going on?"

"Just come to the heliport to find it out!" Erika yelled to the teacher as they disappeared around the corner. As they arrived at the heliport, they saw the headmaster ready to climb in the helicopter. "Headmaster! Please wait a minute!" Erika shouted against the loud whirring of the helicopter blades and the headmaster turned to just before he stepped a foot inside the vehicle. "Listen to our song just this once!" She shouted again, her shoulder length hair whipping violently in the strong wind caused by the blades that she had to shield her face from that.

"Miss Takahashi, you're not giving up on that yet?"

"I'm not and never will be giving it up!"

"We finished it!" Natsuki butted in.

"Headmaster!" Otoya yelled.

"Just listen to our song!" Syo persuaded. Shining looked not at all pleased at the commotion. He faced them with an unhappy expression. "You've already heard from me that if you break the rules, you fail! It's unfortunate, but.."

"Fail us or not, do it after you hear the song!" The small group turned to the side and saw Ren and Tokiya striding to them. "Ren-san!" Erika ran to them, a bit glad that they appeared but Ren stated. "Don't get me wrong, my lady. I still want you to choose me, though." Erika didn't care. As long as they're here, it's okay.

"Headmaster! You've already known her talent, do you?" Tokiya stated. "If you don't hear this, you're going to regret this your whole life!" Ren persuaded, letting the flower he was holding fly off with the wind.

Erika started to play the prelude and immediately the boys sang the first verse.

 _ **Saa, Let's song! Yume wo utaou! (Let's shout!) Sora ni utaou! (Let's go!)**_

 _ **(Come on, let's song! Let's sing to your dream! (Let's shout!) Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!))**_

 _ **Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou**_

 _ **(Lte's make our story burst forth!)**_

 _ **MIrai no chizu wo (Yes! Yes!) kimi to egakou**_

 _ **(The map of the future (Yes!Yes!) Let's draw it out together!)**_

 _ **Kono REBORYUUSHON! Ikimashou! Ai wo Change the star**_

 _ **(This revolution! Let's go! Love will change the star)**_

 _ **Check it out!**_

 _ **O: GIRIGIRI na mune no kodou**_

 _ **(O: My barely beating heart)**_

 _ **T: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou**_

 _ **(T: Uh baby, It becomes a coercive love's impulse)**_

 _ **OxT: Docchi wo erabu? Princess**_

 _ **(Who will you choose, my princess?)**_

 _ **All: KURAKURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE!**_

 _ **(All: It's enough to make me dizzy! 1000% LOVE!)**_

 _ **R: Naze ka? M: Kimi de**_

 _ **(R: Why is it) (M: That I am)**_

 _ **R: Afureteru**_

 _ **(R: Overflowing with you?)**_

 _ **M: Kokoro R: Sawagu**_

 _ **(M: My heart) (R: Is excited!)**_

 _ **RxM: Fushigi na RAVE!**_

 _ **(RxM: It's a mysterious RAVE!)**_

 _ **N: Mada minu seiza wo**_

 _ **(N: With the two of us)**_

 _ **S: Futari de tsumuide**_

 _ **(S: Making a constellation like nobody's ever seen)**_

 _ **N: Kisu yori S: Sugoi**_

 _ **(N: More amazing) (S: than a kiss)**_

 _ **NxS: Uta de sekai wo tsukurou!**_

 _ **(NxS: Let's create a world made of songs!)**_

 _ **Saa, Let's dance! Yume wo odorou (Let's shout!) Sora ni odorou (Let's go!)**_

 _ **(Come on, let's dance! Let's dance to our dreams (Let's shout!) Let's sing into the sky (Let's go!)**_

 _ **Yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi ha OK?**_

 _ **(Just a bit much is fine! Are you ready? OK?)**_

 _ **Ikkai kiri no (Yes! Yes!) SUPESHARU jinsei**_

 _ **(This is a one time (Yes! Yes!) SPECIAL life!)**_

 _ **Kyoukasho ni ha nottenai Ai wo Change the star**_

 _ **(This isn't in any textbook. Love will change the star)**_

 _ **Check it out! Koyoi ha hora futari de 1000% LOVE!**_

 _ **(Check it out! Tonight, It's just the two of us, 1000% LOVE!)**_

After the song, they were surprised to see the headmaster kneeling on the ground, slightly gasping for air as if something had hit him hard. "Headmaster! Are you okay?" The headmaster held a palm to them, halting them to their actions. "What's the title of this song?" he asked them. "Title?" Erika mumbled then they all looked to another.

Then the helicopter started up again and Shining stepped up the vehicle with not even a word. "W-wait, Shining-san!" She called. What he next to them made them look at each other with proud and satisfied smiles. "I love the song very much, I want to hear it again and again. I love it not just hundred percent but thousand percent! That's right! The title is "Maji LOVE 1000%"! If you think of any more title other than that, well too bad, because that's what it is!" Then the helicopter took off with Shining laughing his head off.

" _MAji LOVE 1000%_ , " she mumbled then faced her friends with a full blown grin. "WE did it!" She yelled and hugged them all and broke away from them. "You did it, Takahashi!" Otoya cheered.

"With this, we can perform in the graduation audition." Syo said.

"All right! Let's push it to 1000%!"

"Indeed. 1000%."

"Ok!"

 _Somewhere in the countryside…_

Four shadowy figures dashed through the dark and quiet meadows as quick as the speed of light, the only light illuminating them was the dim moonlight hiding behind the clouds. Or as quiet as it could until the male with silver messy hair sensed something. "Kiyoshi." He called to the male with wavy dark chocolate brown hair named Kiyoshi and the male understood. The small group skidded to a stop and looked behind them to find a small group of winged demons flying towards them. "Everyone, fall in to position." Releasing their weapons, they took a fighting stance, ready to pounce on every demon that will attack on them. Right now, the demons had already surrounded them in a full circle, hovering above the ground and gazing hungrily on the humans in front of them. Kiyoshi and Seiichi took a guarded gaze on them, their eyes hardened in full alert while the others were itching to kick some demons' ass but they're waiting on the superiors' orders.

Kiyoshi noticed a slight movement from the corner of his eyes as a demon let out a distorted cry and the horde started on speeding towards them. "Go!" With the signal, the group split from each other, slashing and piercing through every demon on their sides. One by one, the demons fell onto the ground with a loud thud and horrifying screams filled the air around them, quickly turning the once green field into a sea of black blood and ashes. Despite being outnumbered, the group had the agility, speed and power to defeat the pitiful demons and reduce them into nothing but a pile of ash. With a slash from Kiyoshi's Crimson Moon sword, the last demon slumped to the ground and he resheathed his sword with a sigh.

"Man, what a mess," a guy with fiery orange hair and rusty brown eyes said, lazily scratching the back of his head. "Don't complain, Kurosaki. If you have time to do it, start on cleaning this mess up," stated by a younger male with icy blue eyes and spiky maroon red hair in a monotone voice, morphing his armored iron hand back into a normal one. "Yes, yes." The male named 'Kurosaki' started chanting spells to clean up the mess they made to return the whole place back to its original state. Kiyoshi walked to Seiichi who was standing by the side with the only female in the group. She had shoulder length pale violet hair paired with emotionless silvery eyes watching the two argue over nothing with vague amusement. The sliver haired male turned to the tall brunette male with a scowl on his face as he was hugged by the smiling brunette around the shoulders.

"What are you smiling at, baka?" he asked him. "Nothing…," Kiyoshi continued to nuzzle his partner's shoulder blades and Seiichi just sighed. "Oi, you two lovebirds! Stop coddling with each other," Kurosaki butted in with a playful grin, interrupting Kiyoshi's snuggling with Seiichi which made him glare halfheartedly at him, making Seiichi look flustered and hastily pushed the brunette away from him. "We're not like that, Kuro!" he yelled at him, still blushing, making the fiery haired male laugh wholeheartedly at them. Seiichi then coughed into his fist, willing the blush to go away and proceeded to walk ahead of them while stating, "Come on, we need to reach Erika-sama as soon as possible." With that, the group had disappeared from the place, leaving no trace behind them as if they vanished into thin air.


End file.
